


Baphomet

by zeze_moonlight



Category: VIXX
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Cult, Demonic Possession, M/M, Possession, Priest, Violence, alternative universe, non sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeze_moonlight/pseuds/zeze_moonlight
Summary: “How…”“Shhhh, you will thank me tomorrow. It’s time for you to see. Give in to the darkness,” he says in a distorted voice.





	1. The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously bad at summaries. Basically, vixx are "possessed" priests who turn their city into a cult

_1._

_Do not speak your mind or give your opinion unless asked for it._

 

_2._

_Do not believe you are better than anyone else._

 

_3._

_When in another’s house, show them respect or else do not go there._

 

_4._

_I_ _f a guest in your house annoys you, treat him cruelly and without mercy._

 

_5._

_Do not believe you are smarter than anyone else._

 

_6._

_Do not take that which does not belong to you unless it is a burden to the other person and he cries out to be relieved._

 

_7_ _._

_You are not to think anyone cares about you_

 

_8._

_Do not complain about anything to which you need_ _not_ _subject yourself._

 

_9._

_Do not harm little children._

 

_10._

_When walking in open territory, bother no one. If someone bothers you, ask him to stop. If he does not stop, destroy him._


	2. Chapter 1

The cold autumn rain hammers against the windows of the church. Only a few people have come for the Sunday service; most have stayed home to ensure their homes for the rain. The rain has not stopped for many days and the river near their city is starting to each its bank. It will flood soon if this continues. Hyuk ends the service and Hakyeon watches him from the entrance of the church, watching as the families and elders rise and start to leave. Packing themselves in thick coats and hats.

He opens the door, holding it open for them. The sound of the rain sways inside the church, echoing. He bows to every single one as they leave, running to their cars on the parking lot. He closes the door as the last person leaves, closing it with a heavy thud. Hyuk and Hongbin are already collecting the hymnals. He steps inside the main area, looking up at the raindrops falling down at the windows. He is not worried the church will be in danger. It is isolated and has very small chance of flood.

He worries for what will happen to the city if there is a flood. They can keep people safe here, inside the church if enough resources are gathered, but only for so long. They might be a small city but they would run out of resources quickly. The nearest large city is an hour away by car. And in this weather, it will difficult to transport any food or resources. A few quiet notes are played on the organ. Hakyeon listens to the few notes, they are somewhat sad, depressing. Jaehwan comes out from the library, looking over towards Hakyeon, his eyebrows raised over the music. 

Hongbin and Hyuk have also stopped their movement, listening to quiet music. Hakyeon turns over towards the large organ where Taekwoon is sitting. He goes over there. The organ is old and has been there since they first came. It was completely new but has now been used much. It’s slowly going out of tune, something Taekwoon often says but Hakyeon has trouble hearing it. He can only hear the beautiful music he plays whenever they sing.

Taekwoon stops playing as Hakyeon comes near him, slouching his shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” Hakyeon asks, sitting down next to him on the piano seat.

“There was only around 30 people. The smallest service we have ever had.”

“It’s just because of the weather. Hopefully, it’s going to get better next week. Hopefully, the rain will have stopped by then. Come, let’s pack up and go home.”

He gives Taekwoon’s shoulder a squeeze before standing up. Hyuk and Hongbin place the hymnals back in their spot near the entrance. Jaehwan is coming out with their coats. Their home is right next to the church, they only have to walk 100 meters. They all live together in an apartment complex, small houses attached to each other. Jaehwan, Taekwoon, and Hakyeon on the bottom floor, Jaehwan’s apartment in the back while Hongbin and Hyuk are living in the apartments upstairs. There, there also is an extra apartment that stands empty and has been since they arrived.

Their city is a small, religious town. In the outskirts of Ujin. Rather close by the sea. They came a few years ago, around five, as new priests for the city. The city took some time to get used to them, many were suspicious over how many they were. Never before have they had five different priests, switching between service, but now they are loved. The common people listen to them, take advice from them and follow that advice.

They all run over to the house. It’s large and tall, the only way someone would be able to tell multiple people living there is from the multiple mailboxes there and the difference in the curtain for each window. Jaehwan manages to open the main door and they all hurry inside the warmth and comfort of their main entrance hall. This is where they always meet before going to the church together. A small puddle of water surrounds their feet, each of them taking off their jackets.

“Let’s go inside of mine. I’ll make some tea for us.” Hakyeon says, opening the door to his apartment. His apartment consists of a simple living room, a kitchen, and a bed and bathroom. It’s not much but it is enough for him.

“If this rain continues, we should drive into the city and buy resources such as water and food for the church, just in case people need to stay there for safety,” Taekwoon says as he sits down on the couch, as he opens his priest clothing where his normal clothes are underneath.

Hakyeon turns on the boiler, filling the tea can with black tea leaves. He also removes his own, putting in on the stool next to the counter.

“I heard there is gonna be less rain on Tuesday. There we can drive and see what we can find. We also need blankets to keep people warm, and a way to contact the city if we need to,” Hakyeon says, pouring up the tea into the can and placing it on the living room table.

He sits down on the chair towards the wall, leaning back.

“This service was so quiet. None of the choir members came. And I felt like no one was interested. Was I doing something wrong?” Hyuk asks.

“No, of course not. Your service was good, you have improved a lot since last time, people were just worried about their homes and families. Their minds were other places but it’s definitely not your fault,” Jaehwan reassures Hyuk.

“Bahk’s child couldn’t sit still. She kept wanting to run around,” Hongbin complains.

“She’s only six years old,” Taekwoon says in defense. “She will learn in a few years. Children that age has such an energy, they can’t sit still.”

Hakyeon pours up to them in the cups, handing each one of them a cup of tea. 

“I just find it disrespectful towards the others, towards Hyuk who was leading the service,” Hongbin says. “Either they don’t bring her or they teach her how to sit still.”

“We can speak to her mother if she repeats the same mistakes,” Hakyeon says. “Now, we might have to cancel the activities for the children tomorrow. If it keeps raining, it’s gonna be impossible for any of them to come anyway.”

“What about we see for tomorrow before calling and telling them it’s canceled.”

“Hakyeon, why did you put out an extra cup?” Jaehwan asks, holding up the extra cup in front of them.

Hakyeon straightens his back, staring at the cup. The others have also fallen quiet. Jaehwan places the cup back onto the table, in the middle, as if it is going to murder them. It starts knocking on the door, breaking the silence. Taekwoon lets out a gasp, holding his hand over his heart, while Jaehwan, Hyuk and Hongbin all having turned around towards the door. It’s coming from the main entrance door. 

“Who do you think it is?” Hyuk asks, quietly. “Who is coming here in the rain?”

“I don’t know,” Hakyeon says, standing up. He goes over to the window, leaning up against to see over at the main entrance. He can make out a tall dark form standing there, close to the door, seemingly unbothered by the rain. He is wearing a coat with a hood over his head.

“Can you see anything?” Jaehwan asks, coming over to see for himself.

“Yeah, a man is standing there. Wait here,” he says and goes out to the entrance, leaving the apartment door open. It knocks again as he opens the door. A man taller than Hakyeon stands there. He looks tired, with drowsy eyes and his hair slid back, fall all the way down to his shoulders.

“Hello,” Hakyeon says slowly, holding open the door. “How can I help you?”

“I am the priest from the neighboring village, someone told me you live here with the other priests of the city. My name is Kim Wonshik, may I come in?”

“Oh, of course, come inside. Are you also experiencing the rain?” Hakyeon asks, the man coming inside as he closes the door.

“Yes, we were evacuated a few days ago. But sadly, I have no real family to stay with, I was wondering if I could stay here for a little.”

“Yes, we have an extra room. Here, come inside, my name is Cha Hakyeon.”

Wonshik goes inside, sitting down on the chair Hakyeon was sitting on before.

“Hello everyone. I am Kim Wonshik, from the neighboring city.” He says, bowing while sitting.

“We are all the priests here. We serve in the same church and have been for now five years. I am surprised we don’t know you, we normally are familiar with all the priests in this district,” Jaehwan says, moving closer to the edge of the couch. Taekwoon leans forwards and pours up the tea in the cup.

“I am still rather new. What are your names?”

“This is Lee Jaehwan, Jung Taekwoon, Lee Hongbin, and our youngest, Han Sanghyuk. You are welcome to stay here until the rain stops and you can return to your city.”

“Are you also having troubles with the rain?” Wonshik asks.

“Yes, barely anyone can leave their houses anymore, and the river near us will soon overflow,” Taekwoon says.

“We are planning on setting up the church as a safe haven, in case we need to. I don’t know how much of a safe area this is compared to your previous city,” Hakyeon says.

Wonshik turns his head, sipping his tea and staring out the window. “I think it will clear up soon. Don’t lose hope, don’t cancel your plans for tomorrow … May I see the room?”

“Yes, of course. Hyuk, go show him the apartment.”

Hyuk looks up at Hakyeon with a worried expression, before standing up and Wonshik following him, keeping the tea with him. As soon as they are out of the apartment and the door is closed, Hongbin turns towards Hakyeon.

“How does he know we have plans tomorrow?”

“Most churches have all sorts of activities or plans every day of the week, it’s normal. He is a priest himself. Calm down, before you accuse him,” Hakyeon says.

“He seemed quiet, a little sad maybe,” Jaehwan says.

“His city was evacuated, I would also be sad,” Taekwoon says, sipping his tea.

“Let us just have him stay here for a little bit. He won’t stay forever. Now, we will respect him and try not to offend him,” Hakyeon says, emphasizing his last sentence towards Hongbin.

Hongbin gives him a cold look before nodding and accepting the remark. He does not speak back towards Hakyeon. He knows it will bring him nowhere. They come downstairs again, entering in through the door.

“Wonshik, how old are you?” Hakyeon asks, as soon as they enter.

“I am from 1993.”

“What month?” Hongbin asks, who is also born in 1993.

“February.”

“Ah, I am born in September.”

Wonshik does not look impressed at the new found knowledge, instead, he turns towards Hakyeon. “I appreciate you welcoming me here. I highly appreciate it. I traveled rather far, so I am tired. I will go to sleep. Goodnight.”

That is the last he says before leaving for the upstairs apartment again. They all stare after the long-haired man as he wanders upstairs, closing the door to the apartment softly.

“Did he say anything as you showed him the apartment?” Taekwoon asks Hyuk, standing up, placing the teacup on the table.

Hyuk shakes his head. “Nothing out of the ordinary. My age, how long I’ve been a priest. He said the apartment was nice and that the living room was nice and big. Else he didn’t say much.”

“He is probably just tired. It’s also late for us. I think we should all shower and then go to sleep. We’ll see how the weather is tomorrow, come on, everyone,” Hakyeon says, opening the door for them. They bid their goodbyes as they all leave for each their apartment, Hakyeon locking the door on his own. It’s not something he usually does, but tonight, he did it without realizing.

After he finishes his shower and dries his face, he walks out into the living room, wearing big and loose clothing he normally sleeps in. He takes a tray from the kitchen, placing the cups and the can onto it. As he stands up, he looks outside the window and the sight nearly makes him drop the tray. It has stopped raining. It’s still cloudy and overcast but the rain has stopped.

“What a miracle,” he whispers to himself as he walks over with the tray in the kitchen, placing everything in the sink.

The lights in the living room start flickering, before completely stopping. Hakyeon has stopped moving, completely quiet in the sudden darkness. Maybe the electrical connection got wet and stopped working. He places the last cup down into the sink as sudden drowsiness falls over him. His muscles become heavy as he has troubles holding himself up, and his eyelids seem heavier than normal. 

A quiet voice falls out to him, coming from his bedroom. He is attracted to it, as he without knowing, starts wandering towards it, going inside and falling onto the bed, laying down. He can’t move but he doesn’t want to. A sense of calmness and euphoria has swept over him. His door opens again and footsteps come towards him. He forces his eyes to stay open as the person appears over him, moving his hand over his forehead. It’s Wonshik, smiling down at him, but his eyes seem darker. He seems paler.

“How…”

“Shhhh, you will thank me tomorrow. It’s time for you to see. Give in to the darkness,” he says in a distorted voice. It’s the same thing Hakyeon sees and hears before a dark cloud covers his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by their scentist performance at KBS music festival, of course. Now, I do not mean to discriminate Christianity or belittle it, or go against the members' religion (most of them being Buddhist). This is just for fun.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he yells in pain, watching as the blood slowly streams down his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me. I was kinda stuck with how to continue on with this story, but I finally think I got it figured out. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and I hope to update it more frequently.

Despite Wonshik saying to the townspeople he would only stay a few weeks, those weeks turned into months, and months turned into over a year, and now he’s the main priest. They no longer pray for God, no longer say amen to the holy spirit, no longer read the Bible, the first nor second testament. No. They listen to the words of Wonshik, the Higher Priest as they are supposed to call him. He set rules for them to follow, the five other priests following his order. A few of the people who were close to the priests were worried in the beginning, seeing them pale, act differently, but they were turned over eventually. Soon, all of the towns were. It has been this way for over a year now. If anyone broke the rules, consequences, and punishment would follow.

It was important to follow the rules, to maintain order in the town. It was Wonshik’s number 1 priority. Keeping control. All children had to be baptized by him, in the name of Baphomet. The church no longer looks like a normal church. All the stained glass, all the wall paintings of religious stories are gone. Now it’s all bare, empty. Stripped from all Christian religious symbols. Even the cross at the altar has been removed, melted down, used for more “important use” as Wonshik said so. Hongbin would lie if he said it didn’t hurt. That it didn’t hurt seeing the cross with Christ on, burn into liquid. Hearing Wonshik saying those things, it hurt him too. Deep down.

But he knows what Wonshik says is true. Their faith was in the wrong place, for the wrong power. These doubts and pains he feels are simple compressed memories of a time before freedom, a time he might deeply wish for, unconsciously, but something he can’t go back to.

Hongbin walks downstairs, wearing the priest robes Wonshik gave them. They consist of black pants, black shoes, a long black coat with a zipper in the middle and a golden unique cross hanging around their neck. He knocks once on the door into Hakyeon’s apartment, where they now all eat together, morning and evening. He enters after the knock, seeing Hakyeon swiftly move away from Wonshik in a large step, away from his embrace. Wonshik chuckles, smiling, going over to the dinner table, as Hakyeon continues cooking the breakfast, his cheeks red.

Hongbin doesn’t understand why Hakyeon tries to pretend there is nothing. Wonshik isn’t even hiding it. They all know it, even most of the town’s people do as well. Wonshik said there was no right or wrong in his religion when it came to relationships. No hatred towards a specific type, only love. Hongbin goes over to sit, mumbling a good morning to them as he sits down.

“You sound tired, Hongbin,” Wonshik says, pouring up some water in his glass. 

“I just don’t sleep very well anymore. My back hurts a lot. I think I might need a new bed or at least a new mattress.”

“Hm, we can look at that.”

Wonshik never lets anyone leave the city without permission, not even them. They have been locked away from the outside world and Hongbin believes it’s to keep them control, to make sure no one tries to move away or run away.

Hakyeon puts the food on the table. Their plans for today are rather simple. Teenagers in the town are coming to the common center today for lessons and activities. It’s part of their normal school schedule. An hour of their day each week is scheduled for such activities and today its Hongbin and Jaehwan standing for them.

The other’s join the table and breakfast begins. Hakyeon nearly sat at the end of the table, but Wonshik snapped his fingers and he immediately moved up next to him. No one commented on it and they all ate in silence. Hongbin and Jaehwan left early for the center, where they start preparing for the different classes to come for the activities.

“Do you think Wonshik would let us go into the nearest city to buy new mattresses?” Jaehwan asks.

He has also had problems with his back, experiencing pain due to the old and worn mattress. Hongbin shrugs.

“I doubt it, but we will just do it anyway. It’s not like it’s going to kill us and the worst thing he can do is yell at us. Plus, we are not even breaking the rules by doing it.”

There are only ten rules for them to follow. Rules Wonshik has given them and the town. It was also his order to call out anyone who breaks it and turn them in for punishment. Sometimes, those punishments can go extreme. Only a few have been punished to the extent where they have never been seen before. They do not know what is happening to them, or where they go. Just that Wonshik “takes care of them.” The thought sends a shiver down his shine, and his lips become dry.

“I don’t want to mess up again. I complained a few weeks ago and I still have to clean the center every week for another three weeks.”

Rule 8: Do not complain about anything to which you need not subject yourself.

Meaning, if it’s not directly affecting you, or there is someone worse off than you, you’re not allowed to complain. Jaehwan had been complaining about one of the children constantly making a mess and Wonshik had gotten angry about it.

“If he does, I’ll just say I forced you to come. Then the fault will be on me. When should we leave then? On Thursday? We’re free that day.”

“Yeah, we could. Let’s hope there is a store inside Boeun-gun we can find what we need. Maybe we should make a list of things we need to buy for others.”

“I don’t want Wonshik punishing the entire town for receiving materials from the outside.”

Wonshik calls it the outside. He has limited their freedom drastically. Limited it to the number of television channels they are allowed to watch and which ones, books they are allowed to read and newspapers. Children and teens are not allowed social media, only ones he has approved of. They have no freedom. But no one is saying anything against it. Hongbin doesn’t understand wh - he yells in pain, watching as the blood slowly streams down his finger.

“What did you do?” Jaehwan asks, shocked, grabbing a napkin to wrap around his finger.

Hongbin stares at his bloody fingers. He doesn’t remember biting it or even putting it near his teeth. He doesn’t answer Jaehwan, but holds the napkin tight around his finger, to make the bleeding stop. Jaehwan shakes his head, getting the last things up for preparation. Now they only need the students to arrive.

They arrive shortly after, all taking a seat, Jaehwan starting their lesson. It’s a group activity, of working together without any arguments. Hongbin stands to the side, watching them as they do. It’s strange seeing them do such activities with each other, having to recreate or analyze texts about Baphomet. Wonshik said it was necessary for them to grow up in a proper manner, but Hongbin has sometimes difficulties completely seeing the logic in it. It goes on like this for half an hour before they finish and share their work with each other, seeing what parts they agree and disagree on.

“I feel like our insight of Baphomet makes more sense,” one of the students say.

“Yours makes no sense,” another student says.

“Father Jaehwan, she gave her opinion without me asking for it.” 

“I did not! You believed yours were better than others, it was you who broke a rule. Also, saying a sentence like that leads up to others opinion.”

“Shut it, both of you,” Jaehwan says, calmly but loud. “Both of you broke a rule, stand over in the corner, arms raised for ten minutes.”

“But-”

“Go!”

Both of them stands up, walking over there. It’s a common punishment for students. It’s not as harsh as punishments for adults and it helps them learn not to break the rules. The older they get, the harsher the punishment gets. Hongbin goes over to the table, taking the paper sheet with everyone’s names on and a small picture next to the names. He goes over with, checking for everyone.

“Where is Miok?” Hongbin asks out loud.

No one answers, a few shrugging their shoulders.

“She was not in the other classes today?”

“No, she never came.”

Jaehwan and Hongbin look over at each other. Student’s parents should call or write a note as to why their child is not present. He sighs, putting down the sheet of paper.

“I’ll go over there and check,” he says, walking towards the exit of the center. Jaehwan doesn’t reply but just makes the student continue their discussion.

Luckily, she does not live too far away from the center. Her parents are the ones who are closer to them, accepted them early on when they first started out as priests, before Wonshik arrived. He walks up to their house. There is a car parked there, meaning someone must be home. Hongbin tries to look inside the windows, but he can’t see anything. There isn’t any movement either, nor any other indication of them being home, except for the car. It’s good enough for him.

He steps over to their door, knocking on and waiting for a reply. There goes less than a minute before the door is opened and a woman opens it. Her eyes widen upon seeing Hongbin.

“Oh, Father Hongbin - what a surprise. What can I help you with?” she asks. It’s the mother of the household.

“Miok is not present at the activity, neither has she been for school. There has been no excuse delivered to us.”

“Oh, I must have forgotten. She’s sick right now, and I’ve been very stressed with my work -”

“Can I come in and see her?”

He interrupted her but felt like it was necessary. Something in him made him say it. She doesn’t reply but just gives a small nod stepping to the side. He enters, taking off his shoes before walking into the living room, where she lies.

She has a blanket over her, pale as snow and her eyes are sunken in. It makes his stomach sink seeing her. 

“She must be very sick.”

“She has a high fever. I will take her to High Priest Wonshik tomorrow. She has been like this all weekend.”

Something at the mention of Wonshik’s name with the words High Priest makes him feel uneasy. Makes his palm sweat and his heart beat faster. He turns towards the mother, making her take a step back in fear.

“Take her to a hospital instead. At the nearest one. You have my permission. This isn’t something Wonshik can fix. Do it tomorrow, early morning. Write a note saying she’s sick, no one can find out you left the town, okay?”

Shock must have made her mute, because she just nods her head very fast, shaking slightly in her shoulders. Hongbin stays for a few extra seconds, before pushing her aside and rushing out of the house. He grabs his shoes, leaving it, slamming the door after him without even putting on his shoes. He does as he walks, rushing down towards the center again. Why did he say that? Why would he go against Wonshik? Make that mother take her child outside of the town, where they are not allowed to go. 

She was sick, deadly sick. She needs a proper doctor, not Wonshik who believes he can fix any sick person just with a prayer and a séance. That won’t help. He isn’t going against Wonshik, he just realizes that this is a worse sickness that a doctor needs to treat. He hurries inside the center where Jaehwan is finishing up, getting the students ready to leave.

He looks up towards Hongbin, and his face drops. Leaving the students and walking up to Hongbin who is staying at the door, staring down at the floor.

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

“No-nothing. Miok is just sick at the moment. She won’t be coming for the next few days. It was just … saddening to see.”

“Maybe we should tell Wonshik about it, he can maybe help-”

“No! ... it’s just a minor sickness. She will be fine in a few days. Trust me,” Hongbin says, faking a smile.

Jaehwan stares shocked at him, looking him up and down before nodding and going back to the students. Hongbin breathes out relieved, resting the back of his head against the door.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t ask for your opinion,” Wonshik says harshly, not turning towards Hakyeon. “Have you forgotten the rules already?”

The session ends with a quiet amen throughout the entire church. It’s an early morning session, but as expected, it’s not too large of a crowd. Mostly older people or the ones who are not working. Most people come for the evening program. Wonshik finishes off, waiting as the audience stands, gathering their things and getting ready to leave. Hakyeon stands over at the entrance, bedding them goodbye as they walk out, closing the door after the last person has left. The door closes with a heavy thump and footsteps coming closer to Wonshik who stands at the altar.

“Your speeches are always so impactful. You have a way with words,” Hakyeon says, standing a few meters away from the altar. Wonshik turns towards him, smiling.

“Thank you. I appreciate the compliment. Come here.”

Hakyeon gulps, taking the few more steps closer. Wonshik stands up straighter, softly grabbing Hakyeon’s chin with his fingers, slowly moving closer for their lips to touch. Hakyeon freezes, becoming cold. Wonshik let go, sighing.

“Why are you so scared of me?”

“I-I am not,” Hakyeon manages to get out.

“Then why won’t you return the love between us? What is it that makes you scared of showing your true feelings towards me? Is it the faith of your old beliefs? The fear of being judged?”

Hakyeon looks down at the ground. The very moment Wonshik had laid his eyes on Hakyeon, he knew he wanted him, he knew he could not live without having felt the touch of this man. It wouldn’t be his first time with another man, but that wasn’t out of love. The feelings towards Hakyeon are genuine. But showing Hakyeon that there is no fear in being with him is the harsh path. Hakyeon, still being slightly stuck in his old faith, the idea of two men not being allowed together, that it’s a sin. It’s a path and faith Wonshik is willing to break in pieces, no matter how long it takes.

Wonshik put his hands up to Hakyeon’s cheeks, lifting his face up. Meeting eye to eye. He could stare at them forever, see the stars inside of them.

“If anyone says what we are doing is wrong or a sin, they are false. What we do, is love, and love is not a crime. We are all born one way and what or who we are attracted to is not something for someone to judge, but respect and accept.”

“It’s difficult to leave old beliefs behind,” he says with a broken voice.

“It’s okay. It also took me a long time to lose to my old faith.”

Wonshik leans forward, pressing their lips together again, same as before. But this time, Hakyeon does not go cold or turn to stone. He returns the kiss. It’s progress. The best Wonshik can ask for. It’s the closest he will get at the moment to taste him, but he will take what he can get. He will not be greedy, nor complain. But enjoy the pleasure of their lips touching.

“I’m proud of you. Come, let’s return home and prepare for Wednesday.”

He takes his hand, their fingers lacing together. Wonshik wishes to have a larger session Wednesday, having invited the entire town. He has a more important announcement to make and he expects the entire city to be present for it, no matter what. He has told nothing to Hakyeon, it will be a surprise to everyone.

“When will the others return home?” Wonshik asks as they near the house, entering into Hakyeon apartment. Wonshik has not slept in the one they gave him for a very long time. It took a while to convince Hakyeon to let them share a bed. Baby steps as he always says.

“Hongbin and Jaehwan should be home in about two hours. Hyuk and Taekwoon, I am not completely sure of. Whenever they finish their activities at the elder center. Might be late,” Hakyeon answers, sitting down on the couch.

Wonshik doesn’t answer but just starts taking off the robes, laying them neatly on the chair.

“Hongbin also spoke about going into the city. To buy a new mattress for his room. I know Jaehwan are also having problems with his back. I think -“

“I didn’t ask for your opinion,” Wonshik says harshly, not turning towards Hakyeon. “Have you forgotten the rules already?”

The sound of something hitting the wooden floor startles him, making Wonshik turnaround. Hakyeon has fallen to the floor on his knees, in a deep bow, his forehead touching the floor. Wonshik can see him shivering slightly.

“Please- forgive me, I didn’t mean to. I-I’m so so-“

“Stop talking and rise.”

Hakyeon only half rise, still being on his knees. Wonshik goes over to him, making Hakyeon look up at him, his hand resting under his chin and jaw. He would lie if he didn’t enjoy seeing him in his position but he will have to control himself. A smile spreads across Wonshik’s face at the sight of Hakyeon’s large round eyes.

“You are forgiven, but do not repeat the same mistake. Else, I will have to punish you and I wouldn’t wanna do that. I do not want to see you hurt, but I can not be biased in this family.”

“Of course not. Thank you for forgiveness. I do not deserve it.”

“You do. We all make mistakes every now and then, and you’re still learning. Now stand properly and give me your opinion. I have asked for it.”

Hakyeon still seems hesitant to stand but does it anyway, removing his own robes, fixing this white shirt underneath. Wonshik goes over to the kitchen, putting on the kettle filled with water.

“I…” he starts, hesitant about speaking his mind. “I think you should let them go into the nearest city. It’s important they sleep properly or it might damage them dangerously in the future.”

“Hm, you have a point. I will consider it for tonight, after the session and then we’ll see if I have made up my mind. I know I can trust you, but... I am just not entirely sure on the others.”

“But they have done nothing to make you doubt them. They are true to the new faith.”

“I know, I also have no doubts in Taekwoon or Hyuk, but … I am more doubtful about Hongbin. He seems distant.”

“That’s just Hongbin’s personality. It’s the way he is. He’s always distant, even before you arrived. He never wanted to lead any of the sessions. Just be patient with him,” Hakyeon says as he comes up to Wonshik, putting his head on his shoulder. Wonshik put his arm around him, holding him close.

Hakyeon is the one he trusts the most. He has never trusted anyone has much before. Not even in his old town where he was also the leader before the accident happened, but there he was also the only priest. No one there to help him, but here he has Hakyeon. He feels a form of support he has never felt before. It’s foreign but comforting. Wonshik kisses his forehead.

“Go rest before tonight church session. You will need your full energy,” He says, moving his fingers slowly over his forehead, moving some of the hair out of the way. Hakyeon nods, stepping away from him and going inside of the bedroom to rest. Wonshik sighs, taking the kettle and pouring it into a cup, dropping a tea bag inside of it.

Now he has time to prepare the speech for Wednesday, alone and in peace before the others return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but I still hope you enjoyed it. I appreciate every kudos and comment on the story, so thank you very much.
> 
> If you have anything to say about the story or just wanna talk and be friends, Twitter is the way to go @zeze_moonlight


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin discovers a horrifying truth about Wonshik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very inspired and really wanted to finish this chapter. I’m happy with how this chapter turned out and I’m hoping to update again soon! I’m also hoping it doesn’t go too fast but this will be a much shorter fic than I normally do. I hope you can still able to follow and understand.

Jaehwan and Hongbin both woke up early the next day. Hakyeon had somehow convinced Wonshik to let them go into the city. Hongbin was pleasantly surprised, he did not expect that. He expected him and Jaehwan would have to sneak out and deal with the punishment later. Jaehwan is packing some food Taekwoon cooked for them yesterday evening while Hongbin is outside, in the car waiting. 

Hongbin rests his head against the seat rest, looking out of the window. He has his eyes on the main street. The sun has barely just risen, and it’s a long drive to the nearest city. He let his eyes relax and the world becomes blurry, all the colors and shapes mixing together into one. It’s only when a car driving on the main road, drives into his view that everything goes back into focus. It makes him sit up for a second, his eyes freezing upon it, wondering who is driving away at this time. His initial instinct is to scream for Wonshik, but he stops himself. 

Why would he call Wonshik? He recognizes the car from the house he went to yesterday. It’s Miok’s mother’s car. 

She is driving her to the hospital. Hongbin smiles a little, knowing a proper doctor is going to look at Miok, treat her properly. The door opens and Hongbin looks behind him, watching Jaehwan come out and hopping into the car next to him.

“Ready to go?”

“Just a sec,” Hongbin says, reaching out and stopping Jaehwan from starting the car. He keeps his eyes on the car, watching as it drives out of the city and out of sight. Jaehwan tries to look in the same direction but can’t find it.

“Are you looking after something?”

“No, just thought I saw something. You can drive.”

Jaehwan looks at him for a few seconds, suspiciously before nodding and driving along the road, onto the main road. After driving out of the city, Hongbin feels a slight pain in his palm. He looks at it and sees one of the nails have cut into his skin on his palm. He draws his brows together, lifting his hand up to suck on the small wound. First yesterday with him biting his own finger and now this. 

Jaehwan does not seem to notice it, eyes focused on the road. They are both wearing more casual clothing. No priest robes, just the clothing they would wear if they had nothing on their schedules, which is not often nowadays, but those few days are highly appreciated. Hongbin puts his head back onto the headrest. It’s so early none of the others had woken up yet. Not even Taekwoon who is standing for the morning session together with Hyuk. Hongbin has only ever done one session the entire time he has been a priest.

He doesn’t like speaking in front of so many people, it makes him feel awkward and uncomfortable so he prefers not to. Having so many people watching him as he reads and has to make sure everything goes smoothly. His hands start shaking just from thinking of the pressure.

“Why do you think he let us go? Wonshik? Of the entire time he has been here, he has never let us go outside of the town before,” Jaehwan says, as they go out onto the motorway.

“Maybe Hakyeon convinced him. He always listens to Hakyeon, only ever accepts his opinions… Jaehwan, can you … hear them when they…?”

“Hm? Oh! No, I mean … they haven’t had sex if that’s what you’re asking about. I don’t think they have barely kissed yet. Hakyeon apparently keeps denying him. Taekwoon can hear most of it.”

Something inside of Hongbin is relieved. Not because he has something against the idea of two people of the same gender being together. No, he was one of the few priests in his class and community who was not against it. Hyuk also supported it, while Hakyeon, Taekwoon, and Jaehwan were all neutral to the idea of it. He’s not surprised Hakyeon is holding back. Wonshik was very obvious about his feelings and “love” towards Hakyeon, and Hongbin believes that he just returns it out of fear. Fear of what Wonshik would do to him if he didn’t.

They drive for what feels like forever until they finally arrive at the city, driving in between the tall buildings. They are not skyscrapers but everything is much larger compared to their small town. There are no buildings higher than the church, that’s a rule. Nothing can stand higher than the church tower. They drive past a church but it’s more in the outskirts, hidden amongst the other buildings. It reminds him of his old home. He used to live in Seoul with his family but was sent out to their small town shortly after he finished his training as a priest.

There are people walking around everywhere. Even tho it has only been about half a year since he has been inside the larger cities, having not left the town since Wonshik arrived, it feels strange. A dead cold feeling rushing down his back and his shoulders trembling slightly. Feeling as if a hand is trying to crush his bones in his shoulders, long claws digging into them.

Even at one moment, he feels as if there is blood running down his back, but when he reaches over to touch his back, there is nothing. His mind must be playing tricks on him. Jaehwan drives into a parking house, parking the car there.

“I’ll go buy the other errands while you find the mattress. Meet again in half an hour at the store?” Hongbin asks.

Wonshik said that since they are going into the larger town, they might as well buy a few other stuff they need. Such as household machines, things that might have broken over time

“Yeah. I’ll wait at the entrance,” Jaehwan says as he starts walking away. 

Hongbin walks towards the other exit, getting out on the street. There is a large mall close by where he enters. Luckily, he can still somewhat remember the layout of it, entering the different stores and buying whatever they need. Including food, they don’t have in their own local supermarkets. He enters a library, searching for some books Taekwoon had wanted to get even before Wonshik came.

He walks past one of the seating areas where a much older man, maybe in his fifties, are sitting on the chair, leaned back and reading the news. Hongbin glances at the front page, not thinking much of it until his eyes fly back, locking onto one of the pictures. It’s a picture of Wonshik.

“Um, excuse me. Can I just read that front page article?” He asks, softly but the man hears him.

“This one? Sure. Not many people paper news anymore. It’s sad really.”

Hongbin ignores the comment, sitting down on the chair and looking at the picture. It’s Wonshik, standing next to a few other people, wearing the same robes he gave them. The headline reads “Cult leader still on the run.” His hands start to shake slightly.

“Oh, you’re reading that one. Yes, it’s scary. Apparently, this man,” the elder man says pointing to Wonshik in the picture. “Is a cult leader. He was a leader of a city no one knew about, so the police didn’t learn about him until after a fire broke out in the town and a survivor told everything. A religious madman, praising the devil or something. They have no idea where he is, they fear he has found another town to settle into it. Poor people, the kind of suffering they might be going through.”

Hongbin at one point stopped listening. The words did not make sense anymore to him, but he still knew what was happening. Something inside of Hongbin clicks. That first night he was with them, he did something to them. Something that made them see nothing out of the ordinary of his actions. Everything Wonshik has done to them, everything cruel he has put them in. Hongbin finally realizes all of it. All the torture and manipulation they have been set through. He brainwashed them somehow. 

Hongbin puts down the newspaper, mumbling a thank you to the man as he hurries out of the library and out of the mall. He has to get to Jaehwan, make him remember as well and make him snap out of it. He runs down the street with the bags, towards the store Jaehwan is in. It’s large and has a lot of space, Hongbin running upstairs, frantically searching for Jaehwan.

Maybe, if he’s lucky, Jaehwan will also realize or have seen something about Wonshik to make him snap of this brainwashed state they and the entire city have been stuck in. How did he get the entire town brainwashed? He barely remembers anything from the first few days where Wonshik was there. Only faint memories or images of it, but nothing in clear detail.

He finally finds Jaehwan standing next to a worker there, talking and them guiding him in what they need to buy. Hongbin takes a few deep breaths before walking over there, making sure he doesn’t look insane or out of breath.

“Hongbin, you’re early. Did you get everything?” Jaehwan asks, finishing his conversation with the worker who leaves them.

“Yeah, somewhat. I think I forgot a thing or two…” he watches over Jaehwan’s shoulder, making sure the worker is out of hearing range. “Jaehwan, we have a problem. Wonshik is a cult leader. He has turned the entire town into a cult, praising the devil or something. He has us brain-“

Jaehwan grabs Hongbin’s neck in a choke hold, forcing Hongbin to stop speaking and holding his breath. He drops the bags, gripping around Jaehwan’s wrist to try and force them away. It’s to no use.

“Don’t speak badly about our High Priest. He does not deserve your slander, and you have no rights to insult him that way,” Jaehwan says but in a much deeper voice than normal. It’s distorted in a demonic way.

Hongbin tries to call for help but his voice is gone. And there is no one around them, no one to save Hongbin. Jaehwan tightens his grip around his throat and he feels his breathing being cut off and a form of dizziness. His sight becoming blurry and teary as he completely stops breathing. Jaehwan finally lets him go, moments before he would have passed out. He falls to the floor, breathing heavily, gasping for air, tears falling down his face as his body shakes.

Hongbin lets out a large sob, holding his hand around his throat and coughing violently. He slowly looks up at Jaehwan who just stares down at him before turning around and leaving him on the floor, weakened and on the edge of a blackout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. I highly appreciate every comment and kudos, it means a lot to me.
> 
> Don’t be scared to talk to me on Twitter, I’m always active there @zeze_moonlight


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please forgive me,” Wonshik whispers

Hongbin was quiet for the rest of the day. The drive home from the city, not speaking a word except for a few one-word replies to Jaehwan who seemed to have no memories of what happened or just choosing not to dwell in it. Even when they arrived home, Hongbin didn’t say anything. He dropped off the bags inside of Taekwoon’s apartment, not wanting to step inside where Wonshik is and then retreated to his own room, hiding in there. He had locked his door, which he was thankful for, for when he was half asleep on his couch in his living room, the sound of someone trying to enter alerted him.

Someone had been trying to get inside, and he fears whoever it was. The thought of going near Wonshik scares him. Maybe if he has the chance, he can go back home to Seoul, find another church there. He could inform the police that Wonshik is in their town so they can arrest him and the town will be free again. He can’t leave them behind to suffer, he would never do that to his friends but he can’t stay here for long either. Wonshik will sooner or later realize that Hongbin knows and punish him or brainwash him again and then who knows when he will be free again? 

He has stayed under this brainwashed state for months upon months. How the hell is he going to get the others out of it? How did he even snap out of it? Was it when he saw Miok and heard Wonshik was the one who was going to treat her? Was it before?

He has to do something, to save all the others.

+++

“Where’s Hongbin?”

Wonshik is sitting at the dinner table as Taekwoon and Hakyeon are preparing food for the dinner. Jaehwan and Hyuk are also sitting at the table, waiting for the food to be served. They started cooking rather late, as Taekwoon did not return home until about half an hour ago from his schedule. Wonshik looks towards Jaehwan, waiting for an answer.

Jaehwan shrugs. “I guess he’s in his apartment.”

“He has been in there since you two arrived home. What happened in the city?”

“Nothing. He came and met me in the furniture store after he had finished his shopping and while we were in there, he just suddenly got quiet. And on the entire way home, he barely said anything. I didn’t do or say anything.”

Wonshik hymns, seeming displeased by this information. How dare Hongbin not be there for their dinner, without a proper reason.

“Hyuk, go up and check on him. Maybe he is sick,” Hakyeon says, placing some of the food on the table. “And hurry, we don’t want the food getting cold.”

Hyuk is on his feet, leaving the apartment. None of them are wearing their normal priest robes, only their casual attire. Outside of church schedules, it would be inappropriate to wear anything else. Hakyeon sits down next to Wonshik as Taekwoon puts the last plate on the food and sits down as well. They can hear Hyuk trying to enter. He comes back down after a few minutes.

“He has the door locked. And he is the only one with a key.”

“Why don’t we have extra keys for all the apartments?” Wonshik asks, turning his attention towards Hakyeon. Hakyeon stiffens slightly, nearly in fear, from the tone of his voice.

“Due to privacy reasons. We all agreed on wanting a place for ourselves, where no one else can enter.” 

“We have to change that rule. When he finally comes out, I want an extra key for every apartment. For safety reasons instead.”

Taekwoon is about to open his mouth, to protest but he feels Hakyeon lightly kick his chair before he gets the chance to, stopping him. Hakyeon locks eyes with Taekwoon, no words needed to show the desperate cry in them. If Wonshik gets angered, at least the others can stay away from it in their separate apartments, Hakyeon will be the one having to deal with it, Wonshik letting out his anger on him. Taekwoon keeps his mouth closed throughout the entire dinner, only speaking if spoken to. 

The way Wonshik prefers it with all of them.

After they leave, Wonshik holds Jaehwan back, dragging him inside his office. It used to be Hakyeon’s but he turned it into his own. He sits Jaehwan down on the chair, Wonshik leaning down close to him, a hand on each armrest of the chair.

“What did you do to Hongbin?” He asks.

“I did nothing. I swear, he just turned quiet all of the sudden,” Jaehwan says firmly.

Wonshik holds the eye contact for a few seconds before smiling.

“And he said nothing? Nothing of importance. I don’t want anyone lying to me.”

“I swear on my life, I am not lying. What can I do to prove my loyalty to you?”

“What a lovely question. There is something you can do for me. On Wednesday, for the evening service. But you need to have your full trust in me.”

“Of course.”

“Excellent. So, meet me an hour before the service begins. Come there in your priest robes. Now you may go.”

Jaehwan stands up, seeming more pale than normal and leaving the office. Wonshik stays back, leaning back against the desk. As the door thuds, Hakyeon comes inside the office, looking around. Maybe looking for signs of force or fighting but there are none.

“I want you to try and speak to Hongbin, see what’s wrong with him. Maybe when I leave, he is more willing to speak.”

“Don’t believe that. I’m sure he’s just sick,”

Wonshik crosses his arms. “I’m not so sure. Something happened in the city and it’s not good … Come here.”

Hakyeon goes over to Wonshik, as he ordered. Wonshik pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist, Hakyeon putting his arms around his neck. Hakyeon is comfortable with this, he’s slowly opening up to kissing now as well. But Wonshik doesn’t know how much longer he can wait before his needs will eat him up inside. 

“I can only truly trust you. The others I all have my doubts in.”

“There is no need for you to worry. We are all loyal to you.”

“Some more than others,” Wonshik mumbles as he starts kissing Hakyeon’s neck. Hakyeon freezes in his arms, standing completely still, as if it’s a wild monster has caught him. Waiting for the final blow. “I won’t hurt you. Just relax,” he whispers in his ear.

His muscles are still tensing up as Wonshik move his mouth around on his neck. It’s only first when he moves up further, near his ear that Hakyeon expresses any form of reaction. He let out a small whimper of pleasure and to Wonshik, it’s music to his ear, an electrical shock going through his entire body, as he can also feel Hakyeon’s body becoming looser. It might have been small but it’s what he has been wanting to hear for so long, for months.

He stays there and he feels Hakyeon tense up, but for a different reason than fear. This time, it’s of pleasure, from the way he is gripping onto his shoulders for support as small sounds, whimpers, and moans of pleasure, escape his lips. For each sound, Wonshik gets more excited, needier.

His hand moves around to the front, gripping Hakyeon’s crotch. 

Immediately, Hakyeon has pushed him violently against the desk, making it bang against the wall as he moves away, shaking and breathing rapidly and unevenly. Anger rises inside Wonshik, how dare he do this to him. How dare he deny him of his needs. Wonshik looks over at him, his anger disappearing and replaced with something else. Hakyeon looks small, fragile. It’s as if looking at a hurt bird, a small bird that has fallen or is struggling to break away from its cage.

“Hakyeon, I’m sor-“

Hakyeon falls to the ground on his knees, a few tears falling down from his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I can’t give you what you want. I’m sorry I am a disappointment to you.”

“Hakyeon, gosh, stand up,” he says, pulling him up onto his feet again, holding his arms to support. “This is not your fault. This is the fault of your previous beliefs. I also went too far, too fast. Please, don’t believe this is your fault, I didn't mean to hurt or scare you, it was never my intent. And you’re not a disappointment to me, don’t ever believe that. I love you, so deeply, and the fact that you’re trying, opening yourself up more only makes me love you more. Don’t cry.”

Wonshik wipes Hakyeon’s tears away, once again, holding around him as a support. Hakyeon closes his eyes, having stopped shaking and his breath is slowly being steady again.

“Please forgive me,” Wonshik whispers, making Hakyeon open his eyes and look at him. Wonshik has never asked for forgiveness before, it’s always people around him asking for it. As a High Priest, he is not supposed to make faults, he is not supposed to ask for forgiveness.

Hakyeon nods, kissing him shortly on his lips before laying his head on his shoulder, Wonshik moving his hands up and down his back as comfort. The last person he wants to fear him is Hakyeon. He wants him to feel comfortable, to feel safe before he does anything further. Even if that process is slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate every single comment and kudos you guys leave, I really do. They help in keeping me going and staying motivated.
> 
> If you ever wanna talk or anything, my dm's and mentions are always open @zeze_moonlight


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you going to stop me?” she asks serious, not a hint of fear in her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter became longer than I expected, so I hope you will enjoy it. More things will happen soon and things will start to unveil, so don't worry.

“Hongbin, open up the door. You have been in there since yesterday midday, you can’t live there forever. You will eventually run- oh, thank you.” Hakyeon says startled as Hongbin opens the door, keeping it open for him.

Wonshik must have left early since Hakyeon is here in casual attire. Hongbin woke up from the banging on his door and Hakyeon’s voice coming from behind it. It’s 10 am, he slept really late. They normally wake up early, around 6 am or 7 am to prepare whatever schedules they have that day. Hongbin chose yesterday to skip all of his schedules today, having Hyuk doing them alone. He’s also never the one to be in charge of any church session so he knows he can always skip those.

Hakyeon enters inside the living room, sitting down. Hongbin goes around, shoving his hands inside of his pants pockets. He’s still wearing his sleeping clothing.

“So, what’s wrong? Did anything happen to you and Jaehwan? Did he say something to offend you?” Hakyeon says.

Hongbin still hasn't forgotten. Whatever has happened to them and what made Jaehwan forget of the incident has not worked on Hongbin. Maybe it has completely stopped working. He shrugs.

“I was just feeling very ill. While shopping around alone, I ate something and afterward I didn’t feel so well, so I wanted to be left alone.”

He has to lie. When he told Jaehwan about Wonshik being a cult leader, he started strangling him. Who knows how Hakyeon is going to react to such news, especially not when they are so close to many sharp and dangerous objects. Objects that would be able to cut or harm Hongbin if he angers Hakyeon.

“Why didn’t you tell us? If it was food poisoning, Wonshik could have helped you.”

“Because … I didn’t realize how bad it was until it was very late and I didn’t want to disturb Wonshik. It was like around midnight or so.”

“You could still have come to us. Wonshik would not have angered … Why are you so distant of Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks, standing up with a heavy sigh.

“I am not scared. I just … I don’t agree with him all the time, so I just try to stay away so I won’t get in trouble.”

Hongbin is careful with his words, he needs to be sure to not say anything to set off the time bomb. Hakyeon sighs.

“He won’t get angry at you. He cares for you, for all of us. Maybe you two should speak about it, alone, just the two of you. That might make some improvements. Come down to dinner tonight, please.”

Hakyeon’s eyes are large, moving towards Hongbin. Hongbin adverts his eyes, tapping his foot on the floor before nodding. 

“Sure I will. I don’t know how much I can eat tho.”

Another lie. He is dying of hunger. He had a little food in his apartment but nothing to keep him full. He got a very little dinner with barely anything and still no breakfast. He can eat something from the bakery.

“Thank you. Oh, and Miok’s mother, Jihye, said she wanted to speak to you. She came by this morning looking for you.”

Hakyeon leaves him alone again, going downstairs but leaving the door open. Miok must have returned from the hospital. He expects it to just be a thank you for the advice and the help. He goes into his bedroom to change, not noticing Hakyeon listing back up the stairs, grabbing Hongbin’s apartment key before leaving again.

Hongbin goes back out, having changed and leaving for the downstairs, closing his door. All the other doors are also closed so he expects them all to have left for their scheduling except for Hakyeon who is left back.

“I’m going over there now,” he yells into the apartment.

“Grab an umbrella, it’s most likely gonna start raining soon!” Hakyeon yells back.

He grabs the only one left there, heading outside with his coat on. Just as Hakyeon said, after exiting the bakery having bought soboro from there, it started raining. Miok’s house luckily isn’t as far away from it. He speeds walks over there, seeing the car parked and the lights inside the living room turned on. 

Even before he gets to the front door and gets a chance to knock, Jihye is already outside standing and waiting for him, arms wrapped around herself.

“Good afternoon. I was told you wanted to speak to me,” Hongbin says, standing a few meters away from the entrance.

“Yes, come inside, it’s important.”

She leads him into the living room, leaving the umbrella and wet shoes at the entrance. 

“How’s Miok? Feeling better?”

“Much better, yes. The doctors gave her some medicine and treated her, so now she just needs to rest. It turned out it was influenza A but with the medicine, it should be better. Thank you very much, the doctors said we came just at the right time, else it would most likely have been too late.”

Hongbin sits down on the couch as Jihye sits down on the chair. “That makes me very happy to hear, that she is better.”

“Yes, do you want something? Tea? Coffee?”

“No thank you, I’m fine. Is Miok awake?”

“She might be. You can go check on her while I make myself some tea then. Just into the hallway, second door on the right.”

Hongbin stands up, bowing his head slightly as a thank you. He wanders in there, slowly knocking on the door before entering. Miok is lying on her bed, awake but still slightly ill-looking. She’s pale with tired eyes.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Hongbin asks, coming inside.

She looks up at him, eyes seemingly dead looking. She slowly sits up, putting her back against the wall.

“Better. The doctors inside the city were nice to me. They helped me a lot.”

“That’s good. That’s really good. Also… don’t tell people that you were inside the city. It might have seemed cool or something and it would be fun to tell your friends and brag about it but don’t.”

“I won’t … Mom wants us to move anyway, so I don’t know how long I will be staying here.”

Something inside of Hongbin crashes and he freezes. Wonshik will never allow to that. He will never allow them to leave.

“Wh-why?” he says with a shaky voice. It only seems to be making Miok nervous, pulling herself back as if he has done something bad and will be hit.

“Because she said Wonshik isn’t a good priest. That … he’s dangerous,” she whispers the last part, obviously scared of Hongbin’s reaction. Hongbin doesn’t answer, desperately trying to collect his thoughts. They shouldn’t leave. What if they will tell? Inform the outside of Wonshik? Then their paradise will disappear. Paradise?

“Rest,” he says, leaving. He can tell he probably wasn’t supposed to hear that. That she wasn't supposed to tell. He goes back into the living room, wishing he could leave without saying another word but Jihye comes out.

“Was she awake?” she asks, sitting down onto the couch again, with a cup of tea.

“Y-yes, she was. She told me … you wanted to move.”

They hold eye contact, her eyes becoming large and doe-like. She puts down the cup down onto the table, not breaking the contact.

“Are you going to stop me?” she asks serious, not a hint of fear in her voice. It’s steady and smooth. Maybe she’s trying to hide, or maybe she has no fear towards Hongbin at all. 

He should stop her. He would be going against Wonshik if he didn’t. Their community would be in great danger, think of the sorrow they would experience, how hurtful everyone would be.

“No,” Hongbin says, a small part of him feeling taken back.

“He’s a dangerous man, it’s not safe for us to stay here anymore. Who knows what he will do next.”

“I know-”

“How long have you known? How much do you know? Do you have any idea what he is? Who Wonshik is and what kind of monster he is? I researched him while in the city, at the hospital. He’s a true devil.” she says, her voice slowly rising.

“Since yesterday and I only know he was a cult leader … we have to get away and tell the police, or someone who can help us. But not yet, he is very suspicious right now and will come after us if we leave.”

“I think the safety of my daughter is more important. My God, to think that I was going to let him touch her,” she says in shock, holding her hands to her head.

“I think the safety of the entire city is more important. I know you wanna get out of here, and you will, but not at the moment. It’s too dangerous. Now that you and Miok is snapped out of whatever this is, we can work together. Maybe we can save more, but we have to be careful. You can’t show any signs of having snapped out, and you have to be careful with your words. Okay? Keep Miok home as long as possible.”

She looks at him, seemingly displeased before sighing. “Fine, but I won’t stay any longer than three months. That’s where I pull the trigger and leave this … cult or whatever it is.”

“Thank you, thank you so much.”

Finally, another person he can speak to. One where he can say he speak his meaning and thoughts about Wonshik without possible being strangled. He already feels a little safer, knowing he isn’t completely alone.

He bid them goodbye, assuring them they would be safe and that nothing would get out. He leaves for the center, knowing that the others would most likely be there. It’s still raining, so he walks with fast steps over there, practically running in underneath the cover of the roof, tapping the umbrella off before entering. A piano is playing somewhere inside the building. It’s a melody he recognizes but he can’t remember the names. Compared to Hyuk, he has never been good at remembering the names of the songs they sing or the music Taekwoon plays.

As he expected, Taekwoon is playing the piano inside the small alternative church as they call it. It’s a small altar inside of a room, rows of chairs going down. It’s here they hold masses with small children or school students. Wonshik and Hyuk are also there, Wonshik standing at the altar, with his eyes closed as if there are no worries in the world. It’s the first time Hongbin sees him since he found out what he is. A monster who brainwashed them all. His appearance suddenly seem much darker, his hair having gone five shades darker, his skin much paler, his entire aura giving Hongbin goosebumps.

“I see you finally came out of your apartment,” Wonshik says, opening his eyes and looking up at Hongbin. He doesn’t appear angered or annoyed. Taekwoon stops playing and Hyuk looks up from next to Wonshik.

“Yes, I apologize. I felt ill.”

He stays by the door, not wanting to move any further in.

“Why did you not come to me and ask for help? I want nothing but the good for you, Hongbin.”

“I am aware of that, but I did not want to disturb you. I knew you would be busy, preparing for your Wednesday evening mass. Also, doesn’t one of your rules say I am not to think anyone cares about me, and that I am not allowed to complain?”

Wonshik visible grit his teeth together, his jaw tightening. Hongbin knows this will get him in trouble, for speaking with such little respect towards him, but if it will do so Wonshik stays away from him, he will be satisfied.

“How dare you. Leave, I don’t want to look at you anymore. Coming here and disturbing us with your sarcastic comments and rude remarks. Leave!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading. I appreciate every comment and kudos on this story, it really keeps me motivated.
> 
> Talk to me on my twitter @zeze_moonlight, my dm's are always open.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What have you done? Why?” He screams in frustration, crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter but it's an important chapter, so enjoy it. Also a double update, eeyy

All the people living in the city are listening as Taekwoon plays the organ, starting the beginning of the mass. Hongbin stands near the back of the altar, keeping out of sight. Wonshik is still angered, still annoyed at him, therefore he is not allowed to stand in the spotlight as Hakyeon and Jaehwan are. The lovely organ music keeps playing for a few more minutes. One thing Wonshik managed to do was to force children to keep quiet. No child dares to make noise anymore while inside the church, in fear of the High Priest being angered. Hongbin looks around the bare church.

It used to be decorated with paintings from the Bible but now that is all gone. Painted over with a dark gray, never to be shown or admired again. The chandeliers were taken down, white candles seeming to burn less brightly. He looks around the people, the audience. The entire city can fit inside the church, with a few people having to stand up in the very back. He spots Jihye and Miok, standing also far in the back, near the entrance. He appreciates Jihye keeping her promise of coming and pretending she knows nothing. It will keep them safe for a little longer. Miok still looks very pale and ill but if she wasn’t here, great punishment would follow. 

The organ stops playing and Taekwoon walks up to the altar, standing next to Hongbin in the back.

“Welcome, my people, my children, my brothers, and sisters. It is lovely seeing you all gathered here. Knowing you could all come. I appreciate it greatly. I have a small story to tell. Of my last city. The last place I was a priest. There was this boy, I greatly loved. He was a lovely child, but he was rather … stubborn sometimes. He had a tendency to break the rules and then lying about it. Thinking he could get away with it because he was one of my favorites.” Wonshik walks up and down the altar, in between the people. His voice is loud and clear.

“And when he lied, I believed him. Because I thought, this lovely boy would never lie to me. But he did and when I found out. I had no other choice than to punish him. He had doubted my powers, doubted what I was able to do … the rules are what we believe in. It’s what we follow. And I do not wish for anyone to go against these rules, for their own sakes and the people around them.”

As he said those last words, he turned towards them and lock eyes with Hongbin. Hongbin stands still, trying to keep the straight face. To not show any form of fear. If he does, it will be over for them. Wonshik is definitely on to him in some way, or at least suspicious about him. He keeps the contact. If he does anything else, Wonshik will see right through him, if he hasn’t already.

“Is anyone here doubting me?” He yells out loud, echoing inside the church. It stays quiet. “Come forward now, and show yourself. You will not be punished, but I will show my worth to you. Show the power I have and that you should never doubt me. COME FORWARD.”

Hongbin’s eyes go over nearly everyone, watching to see if anyone does if anyone stands up or steps forward. No one steps forward. No one dares to. They are all too scared of him. 

“If no one dares, there shouldn’t be a problem. Some in here are liars, traitors who wish to abandon me, leave the city and never return. Leave the family and community we have here. Imagine such traitories. To make sure no one leaves, I’ll show what happens when you do. Jaehwan, come here please.”

Jaehwan steps up, taking a few steps down from the main altar so Wonshik towers over him, standing behind him. Hongbin starts sweating, his heart pounding more. He looks around at the others. Hyuk doesn’t seem bothered and neither does Taekwoon, Hakyeon looks nervous, eyeing Wonshik from the side.

“I love you all, so dearly, more than anything, but the punishment must always be served,” he says putting one hand on Jaehwan’s shoulder and one in his pocket.

Hongbin sees something shine in Wonshik’s pocket. He pulls it out and sees a knife, and his heart stops dead in his chest. And he only feels alive again, feel the fear and horror as people in the church screams, Wonshik slitting Jaehwan’s throat in a sharp clean cut, blood screwing out in long streams.

Hakyeon screamed. Hyuk screamed. Half of the church screams and cries as Jaehwan’s body falls to the stone hard floor, unmoving, blood gathering in a small pull around his head, slipping in between the cracks of the floor.

Children are crying and panic erupts inside the church as Wonshik watches, still holding the knife that killed Jaehwan, smiling. Hongbin can’t speak, his mouth is open as if he is screaming but no sound can come out. He eyes are fixed on Jaehwan, his dead eyes staring straight ahead. Hakyeon has fallen to his knees and is screaming at Wonshik, in anger. 

“What have you done? Why?” He screams in frustration, crying.

Wonshik doesn’t answer. A smile is permanent on his face as he cleans the blood off the knife with his sleeve. He pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket, folding it out before dropping it onto Jaehwan’s face. It perfectly covers his entire face and throat, covering the scar. Hongbin’s legs finally give under, falling down onto the floor. The handkerchief slowly getting soaked in the blood.

“I have a gift, that our God bestowed upon me. The concept of life and death is nothing in my hands. I can kill … I can control the death and life of others around me.”

The last words were spoken send a cold strong wind through the entire church. The doors are closed and no windows are open yet it continuous. It stops and Jaehwan coughs. He moves and coughs, making Hongbin start crying, even more, sobbing now. He moves the handkerchief away, sitting up, pale with sunken in eyes and blue lips. The cut is gone.

“Jaehwan!” Hakyeon screams, running over to him. Hongbin finally looks over at Taekwoon who is comforting Hyuk, who apparently broke down in tears as well.

“I am your God, I am your faith. Your belief. Your hope. I control life and death, not even your previous God could have done that. Death is nothing but a toy to me. Bow down to your God!” 

It’s as if the echo of his voice stays for longer. It rumbles through the entire church and people immediately go down onto their knees, bowing down in deep respect to him. Hongbin starts shaking. What is happening? What is this? He can’t believe what he just saw, Jaehwan died but came back. He can’t stop crying, he can’t move. He has to get out of here. This is a nightmare. A real-life nightmare. Even Jaehwan and Hakyeon stare around in shook, before bowing down themselves.

“Get down,” Taekwoon suddenly whispers in his ear. “Bow down. He can’t know you’re no longer possessed.”

“What?”

“Just do it, I’ll explain later. Do it or we will both die,” he says, forcing Hongbin down, his forehead pressing against the stone floor, silently crying to himself. He looks over at Taekwoon who just stares straight down at the floor. The tears keep coming. This is a nightmare. What is this Hell he is stuck in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.. XD
> 
> I did not want to tag the story as a major character death as Jaehwan doesn't stay dead, also for the element of surprise.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. I appreciate every single comment and kudos, they keep me going, so thank you.
> 
> Talk to me on my twitter @zeze_moonlight, my dm's are always open to anyone.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What kind of fucked up monster are you?” Hakyeon yells.

While commotion continues throughout the entire church, after the mass ended, Taekwoon grabbed Hongbin, forcing him into one of the back rooms at the church. Inside the waiting area, which they sometimes used as an office, filled with books. Taekwoon locks the door, Hongbin legs giving under again as he falls onto the ground, failing to sit on the chair. He is still crying, shaking and close to hyperventilating. He looks up at Taekwoon, who turns towards him, going down on his knees to grab Hongbin.

“Listen to me, if Wonshik finds out we are not possessed, he is going to kill us. Whatever you are currently doing, trying to mess with him or anger him, fucking stop it, you’re getting yourself killed.”

Hongbin shakes his head, Taekwoon’s voice seeming so far away. He can’t believe this own eyes, his own ears or anything going on. Wonshik slit Jaehwan’s throat. He saw it with his own eyes and was then resurrected. He saw the blood, so much blood, the knife piercing the skin and Jaehwan’s dead cold eyes. He saw everything, but how can any of it be possible? He thought he would always be safe inside the church, that it was a safe haven for him, but no more. Wonshik has contaminated everything.

“This can’t be real, this can’t,” Hongbin says, starting to sob, gripping onto Taekwoon’s sleeves for support. “Taekwoon, please tell me this is not real, please.”

“Ssshh, quiet down. I know this is scary, but you have to calm down. Listen to me carefully. Wonsik doesn’t know and he can’t. Wonshik is a cult leader, and this is what we are in right now. We have to get out, find a way to stop Wonshik before it’s too late. We are going to be okay, we will find a way out of here”

Hongbin breathes heavily, having finally stopped crying. Taekwoon lifts a small part of his white shirt sleeve from underneath the robes and dries his eyes, taking away all the tears, carefully as to not hurt him.

“How long have you …?”

“About two months now.”

His jaw drops. Two months. Two months Taekwoon has seen this Hell with his sanity there. Hongbin has only been snapped out of it for a few days and he already feels hopeless and terrified. He can’t imagine being stuck in this Hell, alone for two months, seeing your friends and the city slowly turn into a living Hell.

“H-how?”

“It’s a long story. I already had my doubts about Wonshik when he arrived so the first night he was here, I researched about him, but something made me black out while I was. Remember how Wonshik made us pack down all of our previous belongings?” Hongbin nods. “I found my box and my old laptop I had used to research. Opened it and saw the articles, plus a few updated once and I was snapped out of it. I tried showing and telling Hyuk, but he got so angered he smashed my laptop.”

“Jaehwan started strangling me when I tried telling him...” Hongbin mumbles, not partially to Taekwoon but simply saying his thoughts out loud.

“I knew you were snapped out or at least seen something getting you in the progress of snapping out when you and Jaehwan arrived home …” Sounds of Wonshik’s voice comes from outside the church again. “Act like you did before you snapped. Pretend you’re loyal to Wonshik, do you understand?”

Hongbin nods, Taekwoon helping him up to stand again, unlocking the door. As they exit, Hongbin is shaking slightly, Hyuk is holding up Jaehwan, tightly close to him. He looks weak and pale, paler than normal, while Hakyeon is seemingly in a state of shock.

“Let us return home,” Wonshik says.

He drags them all home to the house again, as if nothing has happened he wanders into the apartment, leaving the door open for them and starts taking off his robes. Hyuk helps Jaehwan into Hakyeon’s apartment, laying him down on the couch, Hakyeon sitting down on the floor right next to him.

“Thank you Jaehwan, I appreciate your help at today’s mass,” Wonshik says, with a monotone voice. The sound of his voice sends a shiver down his back. His mind keeps replaying what he said as he split Jaehwan’s throat, the smile he had on his face. It seems his fear of Wonshik has doubled now, the aura around him seem much darker.

“You knew this was gonna happen?” Hakyeon asks Jaehwan, who only has the energy to nod. How could he agree to such a thing? Why would he? Hongbin can’t wrap his head around the logic of it. Fear maybe?

“Hyuk, bring him into his apartment. He needs rest. Everyone else, you can also leave,” Wonshik announces to them. As they leave, Hyuk helping Jaehwan into his apartment on the other side, Taekwoon grabs Hongbin’s sleeve, pulling him closer.

“Come down to my apartment in an hour, I’ll explain more,” he whispers before retreating into his apartment, Hongbin nodding and following Hyuk upstairs.

Hakyeon stay seated on the floor, not having moved since they arrived home, while Wonshik is hanging up his robes inside the closet. Wonshik knew he wanted to show off his new found gift, wanted to show what can happen if anyone crosses him. The screams when he did it, the feeling of life disappear from Jaewhwan and his body becoming numb and empty, the cries of everyone inside the church, it was arousing to him. He smiles to himself, reliving the memory, the feeling of everything.

“What this your plan all along? To kill Jaehwan?” Hakyeon’s voice comes from the living room. Wonshik looks towards him, seeming so small on the floor.

“It was never my intent to permanently kill him. I would never hurt such a loyal person. He was just my test person. My little white mouse.”

“So you were not even sure it was going to work?”

“Not entirely, no. I knew I could, but just not sure how fast it would work. Jaehwan could have stayed permanently dead, and he still can. If his body doesn’t fight for survival, he might die in his sleep.”

“So it was to show off. Show off whatever gift that might not work and that he might still die… If it was just to show off, why Jaehwan? Why did you have to show that horrendous scene off to anyone? There were children there, scared for life now because of you.”

Hakyeon is standing now, turned towards Wonshik. The small bird he appears as before is gone now.

“I do not believe I need to hide anything from anyone. It’s better that they see it at an early age, to understand better and hopefully learn. And this was also to rid of my traitors. Now no one will dare to try and hurt me. I am keeping us safe. Jaehwan was just a toll in that message.”

“A toll? You murdered him, slit his throat and now he won’t speak.”

“A good night’s rest is going to bring him back to normal, stop worrying.”

“You didn’t make anyone more loyal to you. If anything, they just fear you more. You don’t care about anyone but yourself, you don’t care if Jaehwan dies or who you need to kill and how you speak of his life as if he was nothing” Wonshik doesn’t reply, he sighs at Hakyeon’s comments turning around for the kitchen. “What kind of fucked up monster are you?” Hakyeon yells.

Wonshik freezes, slowly turning around towards Hakyeon again. His expression that before was anger is now slowly changing. His face became pale and his eyes becoming larger, his body becoming smaller, shoulder going up. Hakyeon desperately reaches for the door handle of the front door, but Wonshik grabs his collar, slamming him up against the wall, holding him there by his throat. Hakyeon whimpers in pain, desperately trying to get Wonshik’s hand away.

“What did you just call me?” Wonshik whispers, standing close to Hakyeon, pressing him against the wall. When there is no answer, Wonshik bangs him against the wall again, Hakyeon crying out in pain this time, tearing welling up in his eyes. “WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?”

“A monster..” Hakyeon somehow manages to say, feeling himself becoming short of breath. It was quiet and weak. Wonshik has never seen this kind of fear in his eyes before. This is a real fear. He doesn’t even need to be able to read his mind to know what Hakyeon is thinking. Wondering if this is how he’s going to die, by the hands of someone he loves. It arouses Wonshik again. 

The thought of just snapping Hakyeon’s neck, seeing life leaving his eyes and feeling his dead weight in his arms, no pulse, and the cold skin. No touch of anyone - not even Hakyeon’s - can make him like this. This is a new form of euphoria. Hakyeon’s hands wrapped around his wrist are slowly becoming lose, he is becoming weak from the loss of air. Wonshik presses down one last time, hearing the small sad whimpers, nearly letting out a moan himself but smiling as he let go, Hakyeon falling to the ground in desperate need of air. He coughs and spits on the ground, his shoulders shaking.

Wonshik crouches down to his level, grabbing a fistful of his hair and forcing him to look up. He is crying and his eyes are bloodshot, saliva running down his mouth.

“Next time you insult me, I will kill you. It will be a slow torturous death for you to enjoy. And who knows if I will bring you back.” Wonshik leans down, licking Hakyeon’s cheek that is damped with his tears, tasting them. “You’re so sweet tasting, my little bird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you're still enjoying the story. It most likely won't be too much longer. I'm expecting maybe five more chapters or so, but we will see how it goes. Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate every single kudos and comment, it really means a lot to me.
> 
> I'm always active on Twitter, so feel free to come and talk to me @zeze_moonlight


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you ever performed an exorcist?” Hongbin asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo, long time no see. This update comes a little late. I lost motivation and burned out for a few days but I am back now and very excited to continue this story.
> 
> This chapter is much more dialogue heavy than other chapters, but I still hope you enjoy it.

Taekwoon told Hongbin and Jihye as much as he knew and had figured out from his own research. Yesterday evening Hongbin told that Jihye also knew about what Wonshik was and had also snapped out of it, and both agreed that staying in the house to speak about it would be too dangerous. Any moment, anyone could hear anything or come inside their apartment. Especially now that Wonshik is having extra keys for all the rooms made for him to have. It felt too dangerous. There was no place in their house they could be safe, and what used to be a safe place in the church or the center is also no longer safe for them.

Taekwoon tried in small experiment or tests to see how far he could go with the others. He knew that they had all been possessed of some sort, and tried to see what triggered this demon or demons. He wanted to see when it would react and how.

Apparently, the acknowledgment of Wonshik being a monster, a cult leader is what needs to be done before they snap out of it before the creature loses control. Mostly if the human side of them started doubting Wonshik, the creature possessing them would damage them, causing self-harm, such as biting oneself or giving small cuts. Not enough to cause permanent damage or harm, but small punishment to be kept under control. 

Taekwoon told that he had seen changed in Hongbin’s behavior so primarily focused on him instead of the others, trying to let in hints or see when the change would happen.

They are all gathered in Jihye’s living room. It’s the only safe place for them currently. The only place where they can talk freely without anyone hurting them.

“Miok is traumatized from the mass. She refuses to go to school or anywhere near the church. There are children having nightmares now. What did that psychopath think this would do?”

“Like he said, to show fear. Make sure no one dares to go against him,” Taekwoon says, sitting on the chair, contemplating their options.

“What if he knows we snapped? That it was a message to us?” Hongbin asks, feeling his hands shaking slightly again. The look Wonshik did towards Hongbin under the mass.  _ “And I do not wish for anyone to go against these rules, for their own sakes and the people around them.”  _ Wonshik had said as he turned to lock eyes with Hongbin. Hongbin thought he was gonna die at that moment.

“I don’t think it was specifically targeted towards us but in general. Some more people might have snapped, and he has probably noticed. There are people before us that have gone into the city and apparently, there has been a lot of news coverage for him … at least we know how to snap people out. Voluntarily look at news articles about him and his previous cults. Or something traumatic to make people realize.”

“You would then think that horrific scene yesterday would have done it.” 

“Maybe it did, but now people are just too scared to say anything. To try and escape. If he can’t control them by possession, he can with fear,” Taekwoon says.

Fear right now is Wonshik’s most powerful tool. Showing off whatever powers this demon has given him, being able to bring back recently dead people as if it was nothing is effective in controlling them. Controlling the entire city and those around it. The floor creaks and they all look over towards the hallway, where Miok stands. She’s standing in pajamas. It is still early and based on what Jihye said earlier, she won’t be leaving the house anytime soon. She still looks ill with pale skin and dark circles under her eyes, seemingly not having slept much.

“You should go back to sleep, sweetie,” Jihye says. Miok nods, but stays back, looking between Hongbin and Taekwoon. 

“When will we leave?” she finally asks, hiding up against the wall, shoulders pulling up and tensing. Taekwoon looks towards Jihye.

“You want to leave?”

“You said you would wait,” Hongbin says, seemingly annoyed.

“That was before that monster murdered someone in front of the entire city. It is not safe being here anymore, especially not for Miok. I know what I promised but things have changed now.”

Neither of them answers. Hongbin knows she is right but leaving them behind in such a crucial time. It seems unlogical. Since they are all snapped, they should all stay together, support each other. How else are they going to manage to stop Wonshik?

“We have to act fast anyway. Whatever plan we come up with, we need to make it soon. If not, it might be too late. Wonshik is too dangerous.”

“First off, you need to make more people snap. How, doesn’t matter, but more people need to,” Jihye says.

“So you are really definite on leaving. When will you be leaving us to save yourself then?” Hongbin snaps at her.

She sends me a narrowed eyed look but ignores the comment. Instead, she looks over towards Miok, who is still standing and listening to them, still seemingly curious. 

“We will leave soon. Why are you asking?”

“Bitna asked me. Apparently, there is a lot of families leaving, including her family. No one was in school today, our teacher sent us an email telling us not to come.”

“What? Really? How many exactly?” Hongbin asks, eagerly. These people might all have snapped. The fewer people Wonshik has control over the better. If the majority of the town’s population leaves, he will be barely any support and it would make their work a lot easier.

“I’m not sure. I know only two families from my class is staying back.”

“That’s perfect. Enough people will leave. Wonshik will have little to no support,” Hongbin says, trying to contain his new excitement.

“Still doesn’t stop him. Sure, he will have less support but doesn’t mean he will be easier to stop or arrest or whatever.”

Taekwoon has stayed quiet, watching outside the window, seemingly wondering what they can do. He didn’t react to Miok’s news or to their excitement.

“It will bring more people to safety. Get them out of danger… What if we perform an exorcist?” He says. “Wonshik is clearly possessed by something, so if we can get that out, that would stop him.”

“Have you ever performed an exorcist?” Hongbin asks.

None of them have been trained in performing exorcisms. Rarely any priests nowadays are. It’s a difficult learning process only taught in the Vatican City by the pope, and only a few priests are accepted every year. It takes years to learn, not just a few weeks or months, maybe even days depending on how long they have. Taekwoon shakes his head, standing up.

“No, but we properly don’t have any other choice. I already researched a little about exorcism, after I snapped just in case I needed to. It’s either that or continue living like this for the rest of our lives.”

“So when would we have to do it? I am not waiting for two months, also if so many families are going to leave, I doubt he will like that. He will blame us or something, punish us and most likely kill us.”

“We will do it soon.  Shortly after everyone leaves, no more than a day after. Jihye, can you do one last thing for us?”

“Of course,” she says, staying seated compared to Hongbin and Taekwoon who are now both standing.

“Get in contact with the parents of Miok’s class. Find out when people are leaving, so we still have some time to prepare.” She nods, understanding her role. If Wonshik or any of the others find out, they will die. If they do not succeed, they will die. Hongbin can’t see any way of which Wonshik would forgive them this time. Not even Hakyeon begging for their lives would make him change his mind.

  
  


Wonshik enters the house after a long night. He decided to not stay in the home for the night. Hakyeon’s sobbing and groaning of pain was a bother to him and he knew he would grow impatient with it, probably hurt him even more. Therefore, he went and slept at another loyal follower’s home, who gladly accepted him in. He enters the apartment and it’s completely silent. No dishes on the table from breakfast or any sign of it having been there. The kitchen was left untouched from yesterday when he left or so has all the other furniture.

When he left, Hakyeon was sitting against the wall next to the front door, but he is no longer there. Only a few splashes of blood that he coughed up, which have now dried into the wooden floor. A small sense of guilt rises in Wonshik. He shouldn’t have left Hakyeon alone, but he was so angered by the remark, he felt as if he had no other choice. Hakyeon should not have insulted him and angered him. He walks over to the bedroom door and opens it, seeing Hakyeon lying on the bed in a nearly fetal position. 

He walks over to the bed, laying himself down close to Hakyeon. He rests on his elbow, reaching out to touch Hakyeon’s shoulder. The man tenses up and stops breathing. Wonshik touching some of his exposed skin on his bruised neck and cheek, before leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“I have a gift for you,” Wonshik whispers in his ear. There is no response. He is breathing again and is awake, but seemingly ignoring him. “I think you will like it. Remember how you told me you always wanted to go to Japan for the cherry blossom festival? I will take you there, just the two of us, so we can see the cherry blossoms together.”

Hakyeon turns around to lay on his back, looking up at Wonshik. He has dark circles under his eyes, but Wonshik sees the slight excitement in them.

“Really?” He asks quietly as if he will be punished for speaking. 

“Of course, but only if you behave more properly. You shouldn’t have insulted me, I do not like being called a monster, especially not from you. But I’m willing to forgive you.”

“You just … scared me. Jaehwan is fine, alive and he’s okay. I’m sorry I doubted you and insulted you, I shouldn’t have. It’s my fault.”

Wonshik smiles, softly moving his fingers over Hakyeon’s forehead, moving his hair out of the way, exposing his eyebrows. He leans down slowly to kiss his forehead, his lips just touching the surface, ghosting his lips over his skin. Moving from his forehead to between his brows, the tip of his nose and at last his lips. Just peeking at them.

“I love you,” Wonshik says against his lips, nearly laying over on top of him, hand resting against his warm cheek. Such comforting warmth. 

“I love you too,” Hakyeon says, leaning up to capture his lips, deepening it on his own and pulling him closer. So close that Wonshik can feel Hakyeon’s heartbeat against his chest. He feels alive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed and will be excited for more. I appreciate every kudos and comment, they keep me motivated to continue writing.
> 
> If you want, come talk to me on twitter @zeze_moonlight


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need to speak to Taekwoon shortly if that won’t be a problem.”

Both Taekwoon and Hongbin closely studied the ways in which an exorcist should be held. Nothing must go wrong while they are doing so. Hongbin chose to also study it in case something went wrong with Taekwoon or so one of them could hopefully distract Wonshik while the other perform it. Taekwoon studied Latin at his school, teaching Hongbin how to pronounce the prayer and for him to memorize it. He practices often, reciting the prayer inside of his head or softly whispering it to himself. It’s not like they can practice on any living being, they have no form of confirmation that it will work or that they even have the correct prayer.

Hongbin has to trust Taekwoon to have done his research correctly. If not, they will utterly fail. Hongbin did suggest trying to do the exorcism on either Hyuk and Jaehwan but if they failed at them, Wonshik would figure out and kill them. All their options for anything mostly always end with them dying. 

They are downstairs inside of Taekwoon’s apartment, inside of his living room. The doors are locked and Wonshik is out at the center together with Hakyeon and Jaehwan. Hyuk is upstairs, but he doesn’t have an extra key, there is no way anyone will walk in or disturb them. Hongbin is actually supposed to be on schedule for the school, but he does not want to go and start telling lies to the students. Not anymore.

“Repeat it for me,” Taekwoon tells Hongbin. He starts repeating the prayer, hoping it says everything correctly and in the proper manner. As he finishes, Taekwoon has a very satisfied look on his face. “Perfect, you pronounce it very well and articulation is also well done for someone who has never studied Latin. But, under pressure, it might be more difficult.”

“I shouldn’t do it unless it’s absolutely necessary. I am the last resort, okay?”

Taekwoon nod in agreement. Not only does Taekwoon have more experience, but he also just seems to have it more under control. He hid from Wonshik for two months while Hongbin did for a few days and still caused a lot of suspicion around himself. In the midst of their silence, the main doorbell rings throughout the house, nearly making Taekwoon drop the book. Most people are at work and there rarely ever come anyone here to their house. 

If anyone is searching for them, it's mostly at the center or the church itself. Footsteps on the stairs, Hyuk coming downstairs, down towards the main door.

“What if it’s Jihye,” Hongbin whispers. Taekwoon throws the book on the couch, walking with hasty steps towards his door, hoping to get to the main door before Hyuk does.

He doesn’t manage and Hyuk is the one to open up, Hongbin coming up behind Taekwoon to look out. It is Jihye. She looks shocked, her eyes going between Taekwoon and Hyuk.

“What a surprise - oh Hongbin hyung, don’t you have a schedule at the school?” Hyuk asks, looking over his shoulder towards Hongbin.

“Yeah, but it was canceled. Not enough students are showing up at the moment,” he lies. “What can we do for you?” He asks towards Jihye to get the attention away.

“I need to speak to Taekwoon shortly if that won’t be a problem.”

“No, of course not. Come inside,” Taekwoon says, holding the door open for her. Hongbin leaves, standing outside with Hyuk, who goes inside Hakyeon’s apartment. He always goes in there to find drinks or food.

“What do you think she needs from him?” He asks Hongbin, drinking a drink in the fridge. He shrugs.

“Not sure, maybe just something wrong with her daughter.”

“She called him by his first name ... Do you think they are fucking and she’s pregnant now?”

“What? Hyuk, no! What the hell?”

“I mean there is a chance. She’s a very attractive woman with no husband, and why else would she come here?”

“Maybe to just speak to him, did you consider that?”

Hyuk shrugs, laughing, seemingly abused by Hongbin’s outburst. Hongbin shakes his head in annoyance. Why would he even imagine that? The door opens again, and Jihye is nearly already out of the main door, saying a short goodbye to them before leaving, walking back towards their own house.

“What did she want?” Hyuk asks, leaning against the doorframe.

“Miok was just having some problems, so I need to speak to her. Give her a little therapeutic support.”

“Ah, of course. Miok needs therapeutic support. Well, enjoy those … therapy sessions,” Hyuk says, laughing slightly as he retreats upstairs again, drink still in hand and leaving Hakyeon’s door open. Taekwoon looks after him.

“What was that?”

“He thinks you and Jihye are now sleeping together.”

“Great, well come inside. Jihye said that most parents are planning on leaving tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? That’s too early. We haven’t prepared enough.”

“I know, but we have no other choice. Tomorrow evening is the night we do it. Nothing else we can do. I will start preparing for tomorrow, you should too. We have one chance.”

Hongbin’s heart starts beating faster than ever. They have not prepared enough, they are not prepared enough for this, and having it happen tomorrow or so they plan. It would be tomorrow evening at the mass. The last couple of days, some people are showing up, but not nearly enough for Wonshik’s satisfaction. He will properly soon starting to punish people are not arriving, for going against him.

Taekwoon goes back inside the living room, grabbing the book to reread it for the fifth time.

“Do you feel prepared?” Hongbin asks him, following after.

“I don’t know. I know the prayer and I know how to perform it, but if it will actually work is another thing. I can only pray and hope it will … tomorrow, during the mass, we will start it.”

He sits down, staring into the book with a serious look on his face. Hongbin suddenly no longer feels the comfort of having someone around. Taekwoon is there and so is Jihye, but there seems to be no one for him. No one to calm him down, nothing for him to do. Taekwoon does not give him anything, so he just turns to leave.

Hongbin leaves the house, walking around outside, before sitting down in front of the door. What will happen afterward? Will they all be free? Return to their daily lives and pretend nothing has happened? What will they even do with the real Wonshik if he’s no longer possessed? So many questions, so little time. And no one there to help him answer these questions.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, hyung, stop … it hurts!” Hyuk screams from the top of his lungs.

Hongbin stays in the bed for a much longer time the next morning. He just lies underneath the blanket, staring up at the ceiling, thinking and wondering how he ended up in this situation. Today, tonight, at the evening mass, he and Taekwoon will perform the exorcist. Hoping that it will be successful. Praying that it will work, praying for their lives. If today, they fail, they die. Unless some form of miracle happens and they will be saved, their lives will be spared but Hongbin highly doubts it. This is their last chance for freedom.

Hongbin folds his hands together, whispering a quiet prayer. He can’t remember the last time he prayed for God. It must have been over a year. After Wonshik came to them, they weren’t allowed to and if he caught them, he would punish them. Greatly. Not that any of them ever did it. They are all possessed, praying for whatever Devil Wonshik is worshipping. But he has seen others pray for their previous god as Wonshik called it. They were punished, slightly tortured and deemed unworthy.

Took them long before they were seen as worthy of Wonshik’s praise again. It knocks on his door, and he nearly screams, slapping his hand over his mouth to keep it in. Fearing the presence of Wonshik and him coming, somehow figuring out their plan. The thought kept him awake most of the night. He knows he should have slept for the time, to be well rest, but there was nothing he could do. Every time he closed his eyes for longer than ten seconds, he saw the nightmares, Wonshik’s face, Jaehwan trying to strangle him again. Its nightmares like those that haunt him, keep him awake.

It knocks on the door again, Hongbin getting out of the bed and walking over there. It can’t have been Wonshik. He most likely already has the new keys by now, he would just have walked in with no trouble. It must be someone else. Looking through the peep-hole he sees Hyuk on the other side, standing with his arms crossed and waiting.

“What do you want?” Hongbin asks through the door, Hyuk now looking at the peep-hole.

“You want to go to the cafe for late breakfast?”

Hongbin takes a step back. Why is he suddenly inviting him out? He has never done that before, not even from before Wonshik came before they were possessed. What does he know? What if Wonshik has asked him to poison him? Get him away from the house to murder him? Hongbin shakes his head. It’s absurd. He’s just being paranoid.

“You didn’t have breakfast?”

“No, I overslept. And I know you didn’t have anything either, your fridge is always empty.”

“How do you know that?”

“Why do you think I always go down to Hakyeon’s or Taekwoon’s fridge? Why would I walk all the way downstairs if I could just take some from you? That’s how I know.”

Hongbin sighs, opening the door with the lock and letting Hyuk inside.

“Just let me change first.”

Hyuk doesn’t reply, letting himself fall down into the couch, waiting as Hongbin finds some clothes to wear. They leave the house, walking towards the small local cafe there is, Hyuk dragging Hongbin upstairs, bringing all the food there. Hyuk is being weirdly generous, carrying the food, pouring drinks up for both of them and asking in about Hongbin and how he is doing. Hyuk has always been caring but never to this extent.

“Why did you invite me out here?” Hongbin finally asks when they finish eating.

“Am I not allowed to eat breakfast with you anymore?”

“No, of course, it’s just we have never really done this before. It’s new.”

“Hm, ready for the evening mass tonight?”

Hongbin freezes mid drink of his water, setting his glass down slowly, trying to conceal his now shaking hands. He gulps, nodding.

“Uhm yeah I guess, it’s just a normal mass. Why?”

“Just wondering if you and Taekwoon are planning something, seems like you are.”

Hongbin shakes his head, forcing a smile. “No, you’re mad, I would never stand there in front of so many people to speak.”

He picks up his glass again, slowly sipping from it, Hyuk looking over towards the stairs that are to the side of them. Hongbin starts whispering the exorcists under his breath, repeating it word for word, looking around the room as to make it seem natural. Halfway through, Hyuk grabs his wrists, twisting it, making him yell in pain and nearly fall of the chair. Hyuk is much paler now, his eyes bloodshot and he has started sweating.

“What do you think you  **are doing** ?” He says loudly, the last two words becoming deeper, in a twisted demonic voice.

Hongbin continues, louder and for Hyuk to hear it clearer. He stands up abruptly, grabbing his throat and forcing him further into the chair, pressing down and stopping the air and hindering him from breathing, feeling the blood veins pressure and his heart beating rapidly. He kicks the table up, hitting Hyuk’s stomach and making him tumble backward, enough time for Hongbin to cough and get air into his lungs again. 

Hyuk is significantly stronger than Jaehwan, his pressure and hold was much more rough and painful. He can feel his voice is just barely there. Hyuk stands up again as Hongbin starts crawling away, saying the prayer in a hoarse voice. He’s nearly done.

“ **Stop it, you piece of shit** ,” he growls.

As Hongbin reaches near the end of the prayer, despite his incredibly weakened voice, he finished it, but nothing majorly happened. Hongbin starts repeating it. Hyuk stops, paralyzed and falling down to the floor. He starts twisting, limbs going in uncomfortable and unnatural positions for any human, groaning and screaming in pain. It’s still the demonic voice coming through but every now and then, Hyuk’s natural voice overshadows the other one. Hongbin has crawled up against the wall, his back leaning up against it, continuously repeating the prayer again. He hesitates, watching as Hyuk now starts crying and a bone in his back cracks.

“Please, hyung, stop … it hurts!” Hyuk screams from the top of his lungs. Hongbin stops, watching as he twists in pain on the floor, sobbing. The growls from the demonic voice come back slowly and softly, but it’s enough for Hongbin to hear and continue the prayer.

As he finishes the last line, Hyuk lets out one last demonic scream, arching his back into a bridge form, his voice disappearing and becoming hollow, dead eyes staring straight over at Hongbin as he can do nothing but watch. Everything becomes silent as his eyes roll into the back of his head, dropping to the floor, limp and unmoving. Hongbin is stuck to the wall, shaking and sweating as he watches his friend lying there, just having performed an exorcist. This didn’t happen to him nor Taekwoon. They didn’t need an exorcism performed on them, and snapping for them wasn’t as violent. Is everyone possessed to this extent? How could he and Taekwoon snap out of it so easily while Hyuk withstood?

He doesn’t move for a long time, just keeps sitting waiting for any sign of Hyuk still being alive. There might have gone half an hour, twenty minutes, forty-five, maybe an hour, he doesn’t know, but it feels like a long time before Hyuk coughs and groans, Hongbin crawling over to him to look at him.

“Hyuk? Hyuk, are you okay?”

He reaches out to touch him as Hyuk gasps, reaching out to hold onto him. Grabbing onto his shirt, his eyes flying around the room and his breath going into a rapid speed.

“Hyuk! Listen to me! Listen!” Hongbin grabs onto his shoulders, forcing him down, stopping his fighting and panicking. “Do you know what just happened?” Hyuk nods. “Do … do you know what Wonshik is?”

Hyuk nods, shaking and tears welling up in his eyes. Hongbin knows he should say something of a comfort, something to calm him down, make him feel safe like Taekwoon did with him. But he can’t find any words. Instead, he pulls Hyuk up for a close hug, Hyuk quietly crying into his shoulder, holding tightly around him. After a while, he managed somehow to bring him back to the house, where Taekwoon was, preparing for tonight. He bought him and helped him calm down, giving him some tea. He hasn’t spoken a single word, just staring out into the empty space, crying softly.

Sniffing every now and then, and he responds by either nodding or shaking his head to whatever they are asking him. Else there is no sign of a response. Hyuk falls asleep after Taekwoon wraps him inside of a blanket, holding it close around him, and laying him down on the couch where he eventually falls asleep. Taekwoon grabs Hongbin dragging him into the kitchen.

“What did you do? How did you make him snap?”

“I … I exorcized him. I think.”

“What did you see? What did it look like?”

“It was … scary. He became all demonic, twisting and screaming in pain under the process. I have never seen anything so horrific like that… I thought I had killed him at the end.”

Taekwoon gulps, moving anxiously around the kitchen. He moves his hands over his face, sighing as he covers it entirely.

“Why did you do it? There must have been a reason.”

“Yeah, he was asking if we had anything planned tonight. It was as if he knew about it, but even if he didn’t, it’s good. Now he has snapped as well, one more on our side.”

“Sure it’s good, but still. If Wonshik knows or gets suspicious why Hyuk is no longer trusting him as much, our plan has failed. If anything, this has just put us in a whole lot more danger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Hyuk hasn't been present much, so hopefully, this will make up for it a little. I feel kinda bad for leaving Hyuk out so much, but I never really found a larger presence for him until now. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as the others.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading. I appreciate every comment and kudos, they help me continue. Come talk to me on my twitter, where I am very active @zeze_moonlight


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh what, are you going to cry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter before the epilogue, aka the end of the story. I am very nervous about posting this chapter but I really hope you will enjoy it and read till the end. I hope I wrote it well and that it's not too fast-paced.
> 
> Trigger warning: mention of rape

The doors are opened up for the evening mass. Taekwoon and Wonshik are standing in the back, Hyuk standing close by, but also with Wonshik. They had to bring Hyuk, no matter how much he protested. He did not want to go anywhere near Wonshik, but they had to force him. They told him of their plan and said he would make sure Wonshik would find out nothing. Apparently, the reason Hyuk had asked Hongbin about the evening mass was that he could tell Hongbin was lying when he asked.

Jaehwan is also standing there, looking fresh from the shower, no cut around his neck and he is no longer sick looking. Just constantly tired. Hakyeon comes inside, after having opened the doors, now just waiting for people to arrive. Barely anyone will arrive, the ones who will, are going to have to flee after a few minutes into the mass. When they do the first silent prayer, Taekwoon is going to start the exorcism. He knows what to do and when to.

Despite not letting out his fear and anxiety, Hongbin knows he is. Can see how his hands are shaking, how quiet he keeps and avoiding eye contact with other people. Hongbin hasn't asked him if he feels ready, he's scared of what kind of response he will get. It's raining outside again. The rain pounding against the windows. On days like these, the number of people coming is very limited. The few people who are willing to make their way through the rain.

A good handful of young adults come, a few elders and even a few families come into the church, finding their seats. Most of them sitting further in the back. They are too scared to sit in the front, near Wonshik. It’s best for them now, they are closer to the exit then. Jihye and Miok came by to say goodbye to them, as they were leaving together with many other families, not saying where they would go, but seemingly leaving in a hurry. Wonshik smiles out to them, opening his arms as to welcome them as Hakyeon closes the door, walking up to the others, the church bells ringing signaling the beginning. It’s difficult to hear over the rain and thundering from outside. 

“Welcome. It pleasures me seeing you coming, showing your dedication to the church and our religion. It makes me so indescribably happy. And due to the rain, this mass will not be one hour long, but only half an hour. To make sure you all get home safe before the rain becomes too much.”

Hongbin raises his eyebrows, looking towards Taekwoon who is equally as confused. Why is he suddenly being so friendly towards them? Has he realized his mistakes? It is pouring heavily outside, and it can become dangerous if not in a safe home. Plus these people need to get home in safety. Wonshik maybe didn’t lie when he said he cared for them. Maybe he does. He has only ever tried to punish them if going against the rules. People going against rules should be punished, the part of the natural order.

Wonshik is just doing what he needs to do as a leader, to protect them. He feels Taekwoon pinch him, pressing his nail into his skin, nearly drawing blood. It snaps him out of it again, shaking his head in disbelief. Just because of a few words, he nearly fell into it again. Fell into his lies. It was more in the way he said those words. With such care, but he does not mean them. He couldn’t care less about their lives or wellbeing. He only cares for himself.

“I do hope for the rain to end soon. It would be a shame for the rain to continue for too long and disrupt more of the services. Hopefully, this will not happen. Now, Taekwoon, if you will so please, start the service.”

Taekwoon starts walking over to the organ, sitting down and playing a soft note before starting to play it with elegance. Just from the dark tones of the music, Hongbin and seemingly, the others as well, recognize it as not a church melody. Wonshik looks over towards Taekwoon, displeased and slightly angered. The music is much darker, more dramatic than what he would normally play to open a mass.

With the echoes of the church, it gives an eerie feel, a miserable emotion. Hongbin has never heard this piece before, but it definitely does not belong in the church, certainly not for the beginning of their mass. While Wonshik might be displeased, he does not stop it. The piece is long, lasting for around eight minutes before Taekwoon finally finishes with a large climax at the end. The dramatic piece ending with the final note, ascending higher and higher in tone. 

It gives Hongbin goosebumps, and from where he stands, he can see him play. His muscles in his shoulders tensing and moving, his fingers moving with precision and perfect balance, seeming so gentle yet so aggressive. Ending with one last long note. Taekwoon stays seated, as Wonshik speaks out loud, breaking the sudden silence there was before.

“Let us begin the silent prayer,” he announces.

Hongbin’s heart starts pumping at a rapid speed. He could imagine that others around him would be able to hear it, echoing through the church and its thick walls. He looks down at the floor just as all the others do, waiting for Taekwoon to start. A soft whispering coming from the organ signals the beginning of the exorcism, Hongbin shaking as he looks up at Wonshik. He looks up slowly as well, realizing what is happening, his head softly turning towards Taekwoon who is whispering the prayer. It’s now he is supposed to move but he stands still, not a muscle in his body accepting his request.

Wonshik raises his arm slowly, a million feelings starting to rush through his head and he knows he is supposed to move, suppose to get Wonshik away from Taekwoon so he can continue the prayer in peace. But he does not move. Instead, it’s Hyuk who moves, running over to tackle Wonshik to the ground, causing everyone else to look and notice the sudden disruption. The people in the crowd start panicking, looking around and whispering to each other what they should do.

“Everyone, leave! Run while you can!” Hyuk yells at them, Wonshik kicking him off, making him tumble over the stone floor.

They listen as they escape over to the main door, running outside in the rain. Jaehwan runs over to Wonshik to try and help him up, making sure he is okay. Taekwoon continuing the prayer, unbothered at the organ seat, looking down at the ground, repeating it over and over again. Wonshik rise, watching over them, Jaehwan standing close, with a watchful eye.

“What do you think you are doing?” Wonshik asks them.

“Getting rid of you, you satan. You have had us in this torture for over a year now.” Hyuk says, loudly. The boy who was crying and scared earlier today is gone.

Wonshik looks over towards Hakyeon who has frozen in place.

“Hakyeon… you too? Are you all betraying me?”

“No, Wonshik, of course not.”

“Then kill him!” Wonshik screams, the sound echoing through the entire church, hinting towards Taekwoon. Jaehwan is already running over there, Taekwoon not stopping nor moving to get out of the way. It’s like he is in a form of trance.

Hongbin is finally moving, running after Jaehwan to catch him, grabbing the back of his robes to make both of them fall onto the floor. Jaehwan tries to stand again, Hongbin grabbing onto him to make him fall down. He kicks out after him, stomping on his hand, but Hongbin withstand the pain, not letting go.

A loud siren screech goes through the entire church. It gets louder and louder by the second, going on for a full minute before he feels as if his eardrums are going to explode. Hongbin reaches up to cover his ears, something grabs his ankle in the process. The grip is tight and he feels nails digging into his skin. It starts pulling him across the floor. He screams as whatever grabbed him, slings him across the floor and right into the wooden seats, cracking them. He groans in pain as he tries to sit up. 

“Useless piece of shit!” Wonshik yells, followed by another loud crash.

The prayer stops, followed by Taekwoon yelling. Hongbin manages to lift his head to see Taekwoon has been dragged to the front of the altar, Wonshik pulled out the same knife he used to cut Jaehwan’s throat. Hongbin searches for where the crash came from, his eyes locking on the broken priest standing post, Jaehwan laying in the rumbles of it, bleeding from his head.

Taekwoon is on his knees, facing away from the main altar as Wonshik presses the knife against his throat.

“One step closer and your precious hyung will meet a terrible fate,” Wonshik says towards Hyuk who is standing close by, watching the scene unfold. Wonshik smiles, the horrible grin on his face. How Hongbin wishes he could take it right off. 

Hyuk takes a step forward and Taekwoon screams, Wonshik presses the knife against his throat and making a small cut. Deep enough to make him bleed, the blood running down his throat and onto his robes.

“Hyuk, don’t move! Stay still!” Hongbin yells at him, not expecting his voice to be so loud.

“Wonshik, please,” Hakyeon says, finally moving from his spot. He moves towards Wonshik who raises his knife towards him, making him stop. “Don’t kill him, just ... just punish him.”

“He tried to kill me! Why are you defending a traitor? Does he mean more to you than I do?”

“No-”

“Don’t you dare lie to me!” He yells, throwing Taekwoon away from him, down onto the floor. Taekwoon tries to rise but fails, not having much strength left. “I should have killed you when I had the chance. I shouldn’t have been so lenient with you, I shouldn’t have given you freedom. This is all your fault, you bastard! None of this would have happened if you were still under my control, I would not have to punish you if you just listened to me, I would not have to kill these traitors now, I would not have to fuck other men just to please my needs!”

The pounding of the rain and the windows banging becoming louder.

“You slept with other men?” Hakyeon asks, his voice becoming small.

“No Hakyeon, I fucked them. Whenever I needed it, whenever you rejected to give me what I needed, I had to go fuck others just to keep me from raping you, because my god, I wanted to so badly. Happy now? The truth is out.”

Hakyeon does not reply but just keeps silent, slowly backing away from Wonshik. Hongbin manages to stand up, his legs shaking and his back screaming in pain. While Wonshik was yelling, Hyuk went over to get Taekwoon further away, closer to the exit. Hongbin slowly walks over there, while Hakyeon and Wonshik’s fight.

“Oh what, are you going to cry?”

Taekwoon groans as he is helped up by Hyuk, snapping Wonshik’s attention away from Hakyeon and on them. He growls at them, turning away from Hakyeon who has backed far away now.

Hongbin does the last solution he can possibly think of. He starts reciting the prayer. It does not seem to face Wonshik much as he drops the knife on the floor, walking towards them, anger and dark energy rising up from his shoulders. His eyes becoming darker and the entire church engulfed in a form of dark flames, heating it up from the inside. 

As Hongbin continues reciting, the siren starts again, and whatever grabbed them earlier does that again, pushing them far back, banging them against the end of the church wall, knocking down a few bibles from the shelves and statues at the back. Even the walls cracked a little from the sudden impact. How they are still alive is a mystery to them. Hongbin sits up in a hurry, ignoring the pain, repeating the verse word for word. It worked on Hyuk, why won’t it work on him?

He says it louder as if that will change anything. Wonshik laughs as he gets near them, his eyes having barely any color in them anymore. There is no life left, just death and darkness. 

“That silly little prayer won’t do much on me. Maybe slow me down a little, but it won’t stop me, so just give up. It was cute that you tried. I was more worried about Jaehwan. I knew there was something wrong with you two, I knew you were up to something. I must applaud you, you did an excellent job hiding it, but just not enough research. But you broke my rules. None of you are anymore part of my family, you are all strangers walking on my ground, and since you refuse to leave, I must kill you.”

He raises his arms as dark flames seemingly erupt from his shoulders, out of thin air, the siren screams flying around into the church. Hongbin closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and waiting for the blow instead he hears Wonshik scream and the sirens stopping. 

As he opens his eyes again, Wonshik is holding onto the side of his throat, smoke rising from his skin and between his fingers, mouth open in gasps. Hakyeon standing behind him with the knife in his hand, the knife covered in blood and tears streaking down his face. Wonshik turns towards Hakyeon as he slowly falls to his knees.

“Why…?”

Wonshik’s voice is suddenly now weak as if there is nothing left of him. He sounds pitiful, full of regret.

“For breaking me,” Hakyeon says. Water is also dripping from the knife handle and Hakyeon’s hand, a trail of water going from the stoup. 

Wonshik gives out a few whimpers of help before completely falling to the floor, the air clearing up and the dark feeling he had before now being gone. Hakyeon drops the knife, sitting down onto the floor and holding around his knees, pulling them close to himself. Hongbin just continues to stare at Wonshik, lying on the floor, the blood slowly seeping out onto the stones and in between the cracks. He feels like he can finally breathe properly again, but it felt too easy.

“Is he dead?” Hyuk asks what all of them are thinking about.

“No, the scar will heal and he will wake up again,” Hakyeon says.

“You were never possessed?” Taekwoon asks, slowly sitting up, finally gaining enough strength to do so.

Hakyeon shakes his head. “In the beginning I was, but Wonshik removed it from me, so I had full control again.”

“For how long?”

Hakyeon looks up at Taekwoon and they stare each other down, before Hakyeon sighs.

“I have been in full control for 9 months.”

“9 months? And you just watched as he turned us into a cult, had us possessed and was torturing people because of some dumb rules he had?” Hongbin yells. “Why? Give me one good reason why you didn’t stop him.”

Hakyeon looks down, looking over towards Wonshik and just keeping silent, the tears continuing to stream down.

“Why?” Hongbin asks again as he finally hears the sirens in the background, coming nearer.

“Because I love him,” Hakyeon says through the tears, smiling sadly at them but avoiding their gaze.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dear Love,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the epilogue which will hopefully answer a few questions that are left unanswered, but if there is more please do ask them and I will try to answer them to the best of my abilities.
> 
> It's really weird for me to be writing this ending of the story. I never expected it to become this complex of a fic, I had originally just planned for it to be a one-shot, but I am so happy with how it turned out. I loved writing it and I felt like I learned a lot of things in the process. Of course, I wanna say thank you very much for reading my story, I truly hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read my future upcoming fics. Thank you for every comment, every kudos and every single one of you who read it, it really means a lot to me and it kept my motivation going.
> 
> Enjoy.

**One year later**

Hakyeon walks down the hallway of the center, towards the cafeteria near the entrance. Normally he isn’t allowed in this area unless he has visitors which mostly consist of his family but this is one of the few times the others will visit. Hongbin, Hyuk and Taekwoon. They have only visited a few times since they were freed. The nurse follows him over to the cafeteria, for visitors and he sees them sitting at a round table, food already on the table.

The nurse lets him go over there by himself, and as he walks, Hyuk is the first one to spot him, standing up. They all greet each other with a hug, before sitting down. 

“We took the liberty to order some food for you, hope you don’t mind,” Hongbin says, handing over the sandwiches to Hakyeon. 

“No, not at all, it’s perfect.”

It has been a year since he arrived at the center. It’s a clinic for people who are not mentally stable or who need a lot of help to recover. As his therapist seems to call it, he suffers from PTSD because of what that creature did to him. As expected, Wonshik survived and was taken to an asylum, locked away there.

“How are you feeling?” Taekwoon asks.

“I am doing alright. Improving my health. They say my process is really well so hopefully, soon I will be able to have more freedom. Go outside and maybe even move in with my parents for supervision.”

“That’s great, hyung,” Hongbin says. “I’ve received a new job, as a priest at a church in Gangnam.” 

“Oh, that’s amazing. I’m so happy for you! How did you get it?”

He shrugs, putting it off as nothing. “I just met someone I went to school with and he recommended me to the main priest there. I am just helping there, but it’s paying so I’m happy. I’m starting this Sunday.”

“That’s really great. Maybe you will even be holding larger services there.”

“Let’s see about that,” he says, laughing.

Hakyeon unwraps his food, taking a small bite. He mostly gets food from inside the patient cafeteria, which is a very restricted diet.

“What about Jaehwan, any news on him?”

Neither of them had noticed it beforehand, but when Hakyeon had gone to stab Wonshik, Jaehwan had woken up and run away, out of the church and away from the city, still possessed somewhere in the country now. Hyuk shakes his head.

“No, sadly not. I searched everywhere, but he is nowhere to be found. The police are also keeping an eye on him tho, so there should be no danger.”

Hakyeon nods. He knows that nothing can get to him when he is here at the center, the security being very high, but that does not mean he feels safe. He is terrified by nightmares most nights, the same nightmare repeating itself over and over again. It used to be worse but at least he can see some form of recovery in his mental health.

“But we do have good news on your case. The court deemed it as self-defense, as Wonshik was going to kill us and because of the background, he has. So you won’t be charged with anything,” Taekwoon says, smiling.

Hakyeon breathes out in relief. He was scared he would have to face prison time for stabbing him, but luckily, the court went in their favor.

“They are moving to him a different asylum. One further away and more security, where he will be doing his lifetime of imprisonment.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Hakyeon says. His therapist never tells him any updates, on nothing, scared it will affect him too much and relive too much trauma.

They continue speaking as if three months haven’t passed since they last spoke. Picking up from where they left off, sharing laughs and speaking as old friends.

They sit for a few hours, just speaking to each other, each of them explaining what is going on currently in their lives. Taekwoon is playing the organ inside one of the churches near his family, playing there every Sunday and for a few other events, while Hyuk has gone into focusing of finding Jaehwan, doing his best, but it is much more difficult than expected. Even if they visit him a few times, not very often, it’s these kinds of moments he cherishes. Holds near to him on dark evenings when he wants to give up.

They each hug each other as they bid goodbye, all three of them leaving together, the nurse coming back to pick Hakyeon up and bring him back to his room. He has his own room where he spends most of his time reading and just relaxing, sometimes speaking or playing a game with one of the other patients. He thanks the nurse as he enters his room, picking up his book and sitting in his bed, his back against the frame.

After twenty minutes or so, it knocks on the door and another nurse enters, bowing. Hakyeon puts the book down, bowing as well. She is carrying a package which she hands to him, saying it’s signed to him. He takes it, thanking her. It might be from his sister in Japan. It wouldn’t surprise him. She can visit him so irregularly so she normally sents small gifts of encouragement for him to get better. He sits down, opening the package. At the very top is a bible, wrapped in black leather. There is nothing on the front or back cover, nothing he has ever really seen on a bible before. There are a few different items, a few personal stuff of his and then photos and a letter.

As he picks up the photos. The first are pictures of his sister and her family, his nephew on his way to school, their pet and even a few childhood photos of them together. His hands start shaking vigorously when he looks at the next few ones. It’s photos of himself, but what is scaring him is where they are from. Him sleeping inside of this very room, walking around in the halls, playing a game of chest with another patient, with all of them having him as the focus point. He drops the photo, maybe it’s nothing. Maybe it is pictures a nurse has taken to send to his family. He picks up the letter, unfolding it.

Hakyeon recognizes his handwriting. It’s identical. He is sweating, breathing heavily as he drops the letter, it slowly flowing down to the floor. How? How is that possible? It can’t be. He shakes as he looks around his room, sweat running down his face. He is not safe. He is not safe anywhere. He clutches his heart as the letter which has fallen right with his feet, stares up at him with the letters, slowly becoming less and less clear as his eyes fill with tears and his vision is disrupted.

_My dear Love,_

_It has been a while since we last spoke. Exactly, 375 days. It has been too long. But we will soon be reunited again. Our love for each other is too strong of a bond to break. No asylum can keep me locked away. No guards can keep me from you. Of course, you won’t go unpunished for your wrongdoings, for hurting me and betraying me, but that will come when we are reunited. You have to learn from your mistakes, see the sins you have committed and admit to them, then I will forgive you properly._

_I will have to take care of a few personal errands before I can come to you, see a few ‘friends’ and greed them but I will be there soon. Maybe by the time you read this letter, I might already be on my way. I most certainly have not forgotten my promise of taking you to Japan, just the two of us. I went there recently, and I must say, your nephew is absolutely adorable, and your sister is a sweetheart. I am excited to meet the rest of your family._

_I hope you enjoy my small package of things I think you will enjoy. I cannot wait to have you in my arms again. Till we see again._

_From, your love, Wonshik_

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you very much for reading. I appreciate everyone, especially the ones who have commented on every single chapter and never missed anything. I love you and I appreciate every single comment, so thank you.
> 
> Thank you for reading until the end. I hope you will stay for more.


End file.
